The First Cut is the Deepest
by Missez Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione were once together, it ended after a mistake that Draco regrets. What happens when the two work together again a year later? Can Draco win Hermione back even though she is with Ron? Come Read!
1. The Past and Present

**Well this is the start **of my second Draco/Hermione fic. I'm finishing up my first fic and I said what the heck let's do another. This one I'm hoping will be somewhat darker than my first, and has a whole different story line. So I hope ya'll like, give me some reviews! If you want read my first story, Family Matters.

The First Cut is the Deepest -**Chapter 1: The Past and Present**

A copy of the Daily Prophet sat on the front steps of Arthur Weasley's home. The Weasley's youngest son, Ronald picked up the paper and smiled when he saw the front page headline:

**THE ENGAGEMENT OF DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER **

**HAS BEEN CALLED OFF!**

Underneath the headline was a picture of the two only months after their graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been engaged for six months by the time it had been called off, and Ronald Weasley couldn't have been happier. He walked inside his house while he started to read the article.

_Draco Malfoy and his Ex-fiance Hermione Granger made their break-up public after a press conference at Malfoy Manor last night. The two claimed they were just too different for each other. What happened to opposites attract? We all clung deep to the story of this odd couple since we caught news of their engagement. I'm sure we all expected them to have their problems, but I, myself never expected this to happen. After the death of Lord Voldemort and the imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy, we all thought this was a relationship that would hold strong to the end. We all want to know what happened to this high-profile couple, but the truth is; only they know. I am sorry to have to bring my readers this sad news, but I have to say what I know. You can guarantee we will bring you updates on this broken engagement as they come._

Ronald Weasley sat back in his chair and laughed at the article. He knew it would come since the day the relationship started. A relationship which was doomed. Ron had loved Hermione for so many years, yet she never noticed. Then Draco came along in their seventh year and swept Hermione off her feet. They worked together on Head's projects and soon became friends. Ron had tried time and time again to woo Hermione but every time it failed to work, maybe she was just attracted to the rude and pompous type.

Ron knew he had a chance with Hermione now though. She would have a broken heart and Ron would be there to comfort her. It was a perfect plan. Ron walked over to his fireplace and called Hermione threw the floo network.

Hermione's head showed up and she smiled slightly, "Hello Ronald, how are you?"

"Probably a lot better than you are right now."

"Oh no, I'm fine really."

"Sure, sure. You've never been one to admit your weaknesses."

"Was there something you wanted Ronald?"

"Oh yes, would you like to come eat dinner with Harry, Ginny, and myself tomorrow evening?"

"Oh that would be nice, I'm moving out of the Manor tonight into my new apartment. I will definitely see you tomorrow then, goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Draco Malfoy sat in his master bedroom that he had once shared with Hermione Granger. She was leaving though, moving out on him. They had just called off their engagement and she was already leaving. She gave him no time to try and fix anything. He loved her, he really did, but he was just stupid. He was a Malfoy, was else could he say.

They had just decided to announce their break-up publicly to avoid any heartbreaking tabloid. Now, Hermione was leaving in an hour and there was nothing he could do about it. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had cried that night. He had never expected for them to end like they did. He hadn't talked to anyone since the press conference, and no one but Hermione and himself actually knew what happened.

He knew there would be ugly rumors about it, but they had vowed to keep it between themselves. Not like he wanted to bring it up anyways, too painful. Draco walked out his door and saw Hermione walking down the stairs with her bags trailing behind. He caught up with her and the bottom of the stairs and they stood staring at each for what seemed like hours.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do."

"We can work this out baby."

"You brought this on yourself. Goodbye Draco."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of Draco's life. He stumbled back and sat on the stairs staring at the large oak doors of the Manor.

**-One Year Later-**

Hermione and Ron were sitting on her couch watching a Quidditch match on the television. Ron and Hermione had been together for the past 4 months and Ron had just moved into Hermione's apartment. Hermione was happy with Ron; he had been there for her when she left Draco. Ever since then they had been really close. Hermione was finally happy again.

Hermione had become the new Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House at Hogwarts when Professor McGonagall became Headmistress. She had taught the last two months of the past year and was about to begin her first full year as a Hogwarts teacher. She knew being away from Ron would be hard, but they could always visit each other.

Hermione hadn't spoken to or about Draco since the day she left him. No one dared speak of him while around her. Recently she was packing her trunk for Hogwarts and she came across her photo album from her last year at Hogwarts. She opened it up to a picture of Draco and her playing in the snow. She turned the page quickly only to see a picture of Draco and her kissing. She absentmindedly threw the book into her trunk and walked to the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Hermione walked into Diagon Alley the day before school was to start. She had bought new dress robes and was going to search for books to read. Hermione was sitting at a table in the back corner when she saw a tall blond walked through the isle. She held her breath as she peeked over the book to get a better look. There he was, in all his Malfoy Glory. The very man who just a year ago she was engaged too. He was still as handsome as ever with his blond hair falling in front of his blue/gray eyes.

He seemed more tired looking than she remembered though, maybe even skinner. She was sure that she was a lot skinner too. Hermione had put herself through so much the first months after the break up. She finally caught herself staring at him and spoke to herself, "Shit."

Draco turned and looked at the figure that just said 'shit.' A book covered the face but the voice seemed so familiar. He took the book he had been looking at, paid for it, and left the store. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head on the table. Hermione finally picked up her book and left the store in a hurry to get the Hogwarts.

She hopped into the nearest carriage and admired the scenery that she once saw everyday since she was eleven. Oh, how she had missed this view between the time when she graduated and when she began working again. She saw the large rock by the Lake where Draco and her used to spend time together after hours to watch the stars.

Her mind drifted off to Draco again. He had inherited all of Lucius' money after graduation; he had so many inside connections with the ministry it was unreal. He had treated Hermione so well, with him she could have everything she ever wanted, but we all know how that ended. Now Hermione Granger, was a just Hermione Granger again, the smartest witch of her age. Hermione Granger, the brand new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house, and Ronald Weasley girlfriend.

Hermione finally reached Hogwarts and walked to her new classroom to set up. Classes for all the students started the next day so why not go ahead and get ready, by hand.

-Meanwhile-

"It's nice to see you again Draco."

"You too, it's a been a while since I've been here last."

"Yes, I am delighted to be working with you. Shall we go and talk to McGonagall now?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Draco and his new colleague walked to the gargoyle outside McGonagall's office and waited to be let in.

"Hello Draco, Severus."

"Hello Headmistress."

"I am delighted to have one of our best potions students here willing to teacher for us. When I informed Severus that he would be getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he immediately requested you take his place as potions master. I knew you would be a great teacher so I notified you as soon as I could."

"I was very happy to get your letter Headmistress, something that certainly brightened up my year."

"I'm sure it did, Severus why don't you take him to his classroom and show him around the staff quarters."

"Yes, ma'am."

Draco and Severus walked out the Headmistress's office and down to dungeons where Draco's new potions classroom was. It looked exactly like he had left it in his seventh year, of course he would have to add a few Malfoy touches here and there. Severus then took him to the staff quarters and left him alone inside. Each of the Heads of Houses had a room connecting to their house and the other room just filled in between. There was one small kitchen, two couches and a large desk in the study.

Draco walked into the room marked potions and immediately noticed two shelves full of books. The room was painted green, silver, and black, in Slytherin traditions naturally, with a large oak bed in the center of the room. He walked out of the room and walked into the room marked staff bathroom. He took and quick shower and then stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. Was this how it was supposed to be? His eyes had bags under his now even darker eyes, and his skin was even paler than usual.

Hermione walked around her new quarters at Hogwarts admiring her new head of house room. She walked into the staff bathroom and dropped all her things on the ground at the sight in front of her.

* * *

:**Hola: **Well what did yall think? Leave me some reviews good bad or ugly. And don't forget to read my first Harry Potter Fanfic, Family Matters.

Missez Malfoy


	2. Together

_Hermione walked around her new quarters at Hogwarts admiring her new Head of House room. She walked into the staff bathroom and dropped all her things on the ground at the sight in front of her._

**Chapter 2: Together**

Hermione's hand covered her mouth as she gasped. Draco turned and looked at the woman standing in front of him. He had not seen her in a year, and here she was, right in front of him. Hermione just continued to stare at him as he moved closer to her.

"Hermione?"

She only nodded.

He smiled, "I forgot that you were working here. I'm so happy to see you Hermione, I've missed you."

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said stop, Draco. It's been a year, we haven't talked, and I have moved on."

Draco shook his head, "That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is. I am with Ron, were in love and happy. You are no longer part of my life Draco."

"That's not true."

"How can you say that after all this time Draco? This is your fault and I have nothing left to say to you. So please do me a favor and do not speak to me under any circumstances unless it concerns being a teacher at this school. Goodbye."

She turned on her heel and left, just as she had a year before. She had just left him. Draco took his things and walked to his room. He pulled out his trunk and began rummaging through all the papers. He pulled out a newspaper clipping with Hermione and McGonagall on it, just after McGonagall had been made Headmistress. There was a clipping of Dumbledore's death with a picture of Hermione, Ron, and Harry at his funeral. Ron and Hermione were holding hands in the picture. There was an article about Hermione being on of the youngest teachers ever to teach at Hogwarts with her smiling brightly with Ron beside her.

Damn that Weasley. He had ruined everything for him. He had always fought so hard trying to break him and Hermione up in school. Draco had always thought Weasley had something to do with what happened between Draco and Hermione a year ago. He never confirmed it though. Draco knew at the very moment when Ron and Hermione became an item. He kept tabs on Hermione. He wanted to make sure she stayed okay. Draco was so proud of her when he found out she had been made Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

When he was called to take the job as Potions teacher at Hogwarts he jumped at the chance. He made sure that no one knew besides Snape, and McGonagall. He wanted her to find out for herself, when he showed up in front of her. His plan had been ruined though, she wasn't supposed to see him in that bathroom. She wasn't supposed to see him all broken up on the outside. He had wanted to make an appearance at the dinner the next night. He had planned to dress up and make himself look as he did last year. He wanted to seem almost happy, but he also wanted her to know he missed her terribly.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He said to himself when he lay down in his bed. He still wanted to impress her at the dinner, but he wasn't sure if she would fall for it.

The next day Hermione put on her best dress robes and walked to the Great Hall for the dinner to start the new school year. She walked into the Great Hall and saw what she had left behind a little over a year ago. The four house tables were perfectly set in order and the enchanted ceiling shown a beautiful starry night. She took a breath and walked to the staff table at the very front of the Great Hall. She never went to dinner while she had taught the last two months of school. After Dumbledore's death she found it hard to go into the Great Hall.

Voldemort had been killed while she was in seventh year in Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had lived until she took over for McGonagall in the middle of May. No one really knew how or why he had died but Hermione figured that he had done what he had lived to do, kill Lord Voldemort. Of course, it was Harry who actually killed him; Dumbledore had a big part in his death. All of them did Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Since Draco had been with Hermione a large part of himself had changed, for the better. He no longer wanted to be a death eater; he didn't want to be ruled by someone else. He helped get his father imprisoned and gave inside information to the Order of the Phoenix.

Everything had been so perfect in the Wizarding world after that. That is until Draco and Hermione broke up. There was a lot of talk everywhere about what happened between them. No one really knew what happened. It was said that, Hermione cheated on Draco with Harry Potter. Someone said that Draco cheated on Hermione with some random person, it was even heard that he slept with a goat. There was much said that he tried to revive the Death Eaters again and tried to become the next Lord Voldemort, even thought that was never proved.

Only Hermione and Draco knew what happened between them, and they hadn't told anyone at all. Now Hermione was afraid that everything was going to come out, and that was something that she did not want. She didn't want to see Draco, she didn't even want to hear about him. Now she was working in the same building with him, teaching the exact same children. She took another deep breath and took a seat at the table. Draco was the one bringing the first years in to the Great Hall, so of course he was going to make a Malfoy-worthy entrance.

Outside the door Draco was watching the first years. Some were scared and others seemed slightly arrogant, as he imagined he might have looked when he was here for the first time. He wasn't sure how he had gotten stuck with this job but it wasn't _that _bad.

"Okay First years, follow me into the Great Hall and prepare to be sorted into your houses."

All the students followed him to the Great Hall and he heard many gasped behind him as the got closer to the Sorting Hat. He took the scroll of names from Headmistress McGonagall and started reading of names, "Ohdet Grand." A small blonde girl stepped up shyly and sat down the stool. He placed the sorting hat on her head and it yelled out, "Gryffindor."

The hall burst into cheers at this sorting and after each student's sorting. Draco looked up at Hermione sitting beside McGonagall and she was glaring at him. He ran his hand through his hair, which he knew melted her insides, and gave a grin. He then walked up and sat beside Snape. The dinner ran smoothly with no major problems. All the students and staff were to involved with the dinner to realize that Rita Skeeter was lurking around the room looking for a good scoop to report on. She looked up at the staff table and saw Draco Malfoy talking the Severus Snape. Only a couple of seats down Hermione Granger was sitting talking to the new Headmistress. She smiled happily and scurried out of the Great Hall unnoticed.

The next day Hermione woke up ready for her first day of classes. She walked into the Staff Common Room and sat down to drink her morning tea. She saw the paper sitting on the table and picked it up to read.

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Together Again?**

_I was recently attending the opening dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I saw Draco Malfoy sitting only seats away from his Ex-Fiance Hermione Granger. The couple broke up more than one year ago and haven't spoken since. And until last night only the Headmistress knew that Malfoy had become the new Potions Master. Granger and Malfoy were not seen talking. but I spotted the two throwing quick glances back and forth all through dinner. So is there something left between? I certainly think so. But what does this mean for Ronald Weasley, Grangers new boyfriend? I really don't know, but for his sake he better keep an eye on this ex-couple. _

Hermione through the paper across the room and walked into the bathroom. Draco walked out moments later and picked up the paper off the floor. He smiled when he read the paper, this was just the thing to start getting Hermione back, and to start getting revenge on Weasley.

-**Hermione's London Apartment-**

Ron was sitting on the couch in his pajamas when he picked up the paper. He saw the front-page headline and immediately started reading. He yelled obscene language and threw the paper into the trashcan. He then used his wand to set the can on fire. What was he supposed to do now that Malfoy was back in the picture?

**

* * *

:Hey: **Well I'm sorry it took me so long to update, lots o' stuff going on here for me. Umm I hope this is a good chapter and thanks to all my wonderful (6) reviewers yall are greatness! 

**Chantal: **Well no i really don't want bad reviews but yeah..haha. You were my first reviewer! I really don't want to say what happened between them yet, but it will eventually come out. And i did go and read your recommended story.

**Avchocaholic**: Thanks for my second review!

**Babe Blue: **Hehe! thanks! i hope you like this chapter.

**Beth: **I'm glad your interested! I do not want them to rush into things and i am going to try my best not to let that happen. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for having such high expectations for me and my story!

**Dalsword: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Krizue: **Oh! I'm so happy you came to read this story too! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.


	3. You Can't Deny It

**Chapter 3: You Can't Deny it**

The next morning Hermione watched the Third year students that sat in front of her. She smiled remembering her third year of school, her time turner, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. She laughed and then looked back at her talkative class. 'Well here goes nothing.'

"Good morning students, some of you may remember me from last year. I am Professor Granger, your Transfiguration teacher. Okay, so raise your hand if you in Gryffindor please."

A handful of student raised their hands on the right of her, "Okay, now if you're in Slytherin raise your hand." The students on her left raised their hands.

"Okay looks like that's all that's in here. That's perfect for me though. Okay everyone please be quiet and listen for your name, I am now giving you a new seating arrangement."

By the time she was done Hermione had mixed all her students up between houses. The exact thing that her teachers had done to her.

Meanwhile in the Dungeons Draco was teaching Potions to the Seventh Years. He had at least one student from every house in the room, of course there was only about 12 people in his class. Some of the students seemed scared when he walked into the room, of course he did make a traditionally Snape entrance with the slamming of the door and his cloak fanning out behind him as he walked. They should be scared of him though; he _was_ the son of Lucius Malfoy, and just about as mean a teacher as Snape. They didn't know that yet though.

A couple of students stood out to him as he walked into the room. A tall dark-headed boy from Slytherin reminded him of himself. He had several girls and guys around him. He looked bored though; Draco Malfoy was never bored in Potions. He felt his inner-Snape coming through again. With a wave of his wand all the blinds were closed and all eyes were on him.

"Now, I know you all are used to Professor Snape, but since he is now your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I am the new Potions Master. Please do not push me, I can be exactly Snape as you have seen. I am Draco Malfoy for those of you that do not already know that. I have extremely high expectations for you all because you are the best potions students in your year. If you can't handle please leave now."

He paused and no one dared to move, "good, now are there any questions before we begin?"

The dark-headed boy raised his hand and Draco pointed at him, "Please state your name and question.

"I am Talan Zabini. Why are you here Professor? My father told me the only reason you are here is because of Professor Granger."

Draco was appalled, "First let me start by taking 50 points from Slytherin. Now I am your Potions teacher and I have come to teach Potions and for that reason only. I suggest Mr. Zabini that you refrain from reading the Tabloids and stay out of other peoples business."

Talan Zabini frowned at Draco and slouched down some. He gave the class a reading assignment and sat down at his desk. He had never taken points from his own house before, not even when he was Head Boy. Damn that Hermione.

The classes were released and Draco walked to the Transfiguration room very causally. She was sitting quietly at her desk looking over something. He walked in and closed the door and then say down in front of her. She still didn't take notice of him.

"You can't ignore a Malfoy, Hermione."

"Watch me."

"I had a student ask me if I was teaching here because of you." She laughed, "I told him to mind his business and took fifty points from his house...Slytherin House."

Hermione looked up at him, "Let me go and put this in the record books."

"You are half the reason I am here." She looked at his eyes that had turned a dark blue; "I won't give up us."

"There is no us. I think you should leave."

"I still see it in your eyes Hermione." He pulled her from her chair and held her hand, "It's always been there."

"Draco I'm with Ron now, I love him and there is nothing between us anymore, you have to accept that."

"That's not true Hermione and you fucking know it. I won't let you do this." His eyes then became distant, which Hermione had learned meant he was getting angry. "You won't ruin this Hermione and I won't let anyone else ruin it either."

Hermione shook her head at him and in an instant his lips were upon hers in a feverish kiss. Inside they were both feeling the yearning for each other. They hadn't made this type of contact in so long and it felt good. Hermione was kissing Draco back with the same passion that he had. She had never felt something that good. Draco pushed them against a wall and their kissing intensified. Draco wanted so much more.

_This is for the record _

_cause I've been Holding back too long _

_A summer of abandoned words _

_Lost in the torn out pages _

_And the centerpiece of your own views _

_Is appropriate for the given heart I_

_can hardly see this through _

_It's casual for me now _

Hermione was feeling the best she had in a while. It was Draco and she again. She opened her eyes again as she felt his hands going to her unbutton her cloak. She pushed him away and he fell on the ground.

"What the fuck Hermione?"

"How could you do this to me Draco?" She started to cry.

Draco stood up, "You know as much as I do that that was right. You can't deny it forever. Damn it Hermione wake up!"

Hermione ran up to him and started to punch him in the stomach, "No shut up. Stop it. Just leave me alone. I have moved on Draco. Why can't you accept that?"

_Here's to another year of heartbreak from you _

_(This is the second spring of pain) _

_I'm always broken like this _

_Always broken like this _

She collapsed on the ground and started crying on the ground. What had he done? Draco bent down in front of her and took her hand. She pushed him away again and he put his head in his hands. He finally got up and left the room without a word.

_And these lonely nights are getting old _

_These faceless tears remain untold tonight _

_This if for the words you'll never find _

_(I want to tell you everything) _

_All the songs I never get to sing to you _

_I had a million chances to tell you everything _

The next days were horrible for Draco and Hermione. Draco became very mean to everyone, including his classes. He had once again become the Draco he was before he got involved with Hermione. He was Cold and bitter. Hermione cried herself to sleep. Her mind never stopped reeling about Draco and how she felt about him now. God she needed to see Ron.

_So is it smart _

_To be avoiding you like this _

_Cause I don't want to fall in love again _

_And this is the worst time for you to be like this _

_(open wounds in the eyes rub them down _

_So I can never see you again) _

She owled Ron and told him to come and visit her on the weekend. She would have nothing at all to do, and he would take her mind off of Draco.

Draco hadn't made an appearance at dinner since that night with Hermione. He was constantly making holes in his wall from punching it. He had never been so angry in his life. He needed to do something drastic, something to make her want him again.

_Everyone's going to the "girl ask guy" dance  
With their teenage romance  
Except for me  
And this is the worst time for you to be like this  
(open wounds in the eyes rub them down  
So I can never see you again)  
Are you happy? Are you Happy?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

Draco would have Hermione to come to him and no one would even realize what he was doing.

**

* * *

a/n: Hello Beautiful people. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I hope this chapter works for you. Let me give some credit to _Daphne Loves Derby _for their songs lyrics that I used from their song _Heartbreak for 6 seasons. _Neways hope you enjoyed.**Hello Beautiful people. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I hope this chapter works for you. Let me give some credit to for their songs lyrics that I used from their song Neways hope you enjoyed. 

**Babe blue**: Thanks for the review, I'm sending you an email telling you i updated! lol

**Dalsword**: I'm so glad you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter.

**LoversFoul:** I'm not sure if thats a good laugh or bad laugh?

**PixieStars162:** Thanks for reading and for telling me my mistakes. I will probably be editing the first couple chapters soon. Thanks again.

**sexyDraco: **Thank you! Im very happy that this is one of the best you have read! I will try and read that story, i think i may have already though. Thanks again.

**Krizue:** Thanks! So Malfoy is hot..haha. Rita Skeeter is evil, but she will be in my story some more. Hope you like this chapter.

**Avchocaholic:** Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Hermione was so glad that it was finally Friday and the weekend was coming; she could finally see Ron again. While she was teaching her last class of the day Ron sneaked into the back of her class. After she dismissed classed he got up and surprised her. She screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Ron I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. How has school been?'

"It's good, the kids really seem to like me."

"They better. Oh yeah Fred and George asked me if any of the kids have been using their stuff?"

"Oh yeah, I've have seen their logo everywhere."

Ron laughed, "Good, how 'bout we go to your room and talk."

Hermione nodded and took his hand. She walked him into the staff room and they sat on the couch. Most of the teachers had classes now so no one should have been there. Ron put his arm around Hermione and they sat and talked about their first weeks without each other.

"Well the kids are all really good, well except some Slytherin's but that's expected you know?"

"Yeah, how is it going with Draco?"

"I try and stay away from him, I really have nothing to say to him anymore." Ron smiled, "But how have you been Ron?"

"It's been all right, Auror training is hard though, but I'll make it."

"How's Harry?"

"Him and Ginny are doing fine, Harry's training is coming along a little better than mine, but hey."

Ron started to kiss Hermione just as Draco walked in from his class, "Excuse me, but I prefer not to see such a terrible sight in public."

"Go screw yourself Malfoy." Ron started kissing Hermione again.

Hermione looked at him behind Ron's head. He looked mad, hurt even. Hermione broke the kiss with Ron and asked him if he wanted to go to dinner.

"Sure, Let's go get a carriage down to Hogsmeade."

"All right you go get one, I have to get my coat."

When Ron was out of the room Hermione knocked on Draco's door and then opened it. He was lying on his bed face up. He was shirtless and his hands were behind his head, he just starting at the ceiling. God how Hermione missed his body. She remembered something as she thought of his body.

**-Flashback-**

_Hermione had just walked in from work and went to make her tea. She heard noises upstairs and figured it was just Draco messing around. Then she heard a woman's voice, a voice that sounded very familiar. She walked into their bedroom only to find a very naked Lavender Brown on top of her soon-to-be husband. She gasped and ran out of the room. She heard a thump and Draco was soon on her tail. _

_"Hermione. Hermione wait!_

_Hermione started running down the stairs, she tripped on the last stair and crumpled to the floor. Draco reached her held her. She realized who it was and started clawing at him to get away. She drew blood at one of her scratches. She finally pushed him away and started to run up the stairs to any room she could possible find. This house was massive, there had to be somewhere to hide._

Hermione felt a tear roll down her face and realized that Draco was now watching her.

"It's not like I wanted it to happened Hermione. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. Look Draco, Ron's waiting for me."

"Then why are here?"

He had started to walk to towards her, and she realized that she didn't know why she was in there. Well there was one reason.

Draco was stunned as he first realized that Hermione had kissed him. She had actually started it this time. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened their kissed just as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just.."

"Hermione.."

Before he knew it she was out the door headed back the Weasley. Why was she always leaving him? So maybe he didn't need a plan after all. Maybe she was just going to come back to him. 'Yeah right Malfoy, this is Hermione Granger were talking about.'

Hermione finally jumped into the carriage that Ron was in and he kissed her. It was completely different from Draco's kiss. Ron's kiss was loving and plain, Draco had passion and need behind his. Hermione sat next to Ron in awkward silence until they got to Hogsmeade. They made small talk while inside the three broomsticks and Hermione stayed distant.

"I love you Hermione." Hermione smiled at him.

Ron did something unexpected, he got down on one knee in front of Hermione. Her eyes widened and he smiled at her. She started shaking her head at him

"Hermione, ummm will you marry me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Uhh..uhh"

"Well?"

"Ron, I..I can't."

It was Ron's turn to be shocked, "What?"

"I can't marry you Ron, were not ready for something like that."

"I am Hermione, I don't want to ever lose you."

"Ron I'm sorry I can't."

Hermione ran out onto the streets of Hogsmeade. She ran all the way back to Hogwarts and on a rock in front of the Black Lake.

"Such a beautiful girl should never girl."

Hermione turned around to see Harry Potter smiling at her. She jumped into his arms and finally stopped crying.

"Harry what are doing here?"

"I came to see one of my best friends. What about you?"

"Ron proposed to me."

"Oh.." Harry looked at her closely, "I take it you turned him down."

"Yeah, I can't marry him Harry he's not..."

"He's not Draco."

"That's not what I was going to say Harry."

"No but it's what you were thinking."

"I don't love him anymore Harry. After that night I..I.."

"Don't even try and tell him that you stopped loving him Hermione. You and I both know it's a lie. I remember seeing you after you left him, you were just as much of a wreck as he was."

**-Flashback-**

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting inside the Borrow when they heard a knock at the door. Harry opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Hermione, her tear-stricken face only hidden by the rain._

_"I left him."_

_They weren't expecting to see Hermione until the next night. Harry never really believed she would leave Draco, she loved him too much. But there she was cold, wet, and heartbroken._

_"I told him I had to leave."_

_Harry looked at Hermione and took her in his arms, "Shhh..It's okay." None of them ever found out what happened between Hermione and Draco, and it was better that way. Hermione didn't need someone to make her think about it more than she already did._

**-End Flashback-**

Harry looked up towards the castle and saw the curtains to a window shutting quickly. It was Draco.

**-Flashback-**

_Long after the Weasley house was asleep Harry crept down to the living room and to the fire. "Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco saw Harry's face appear in his fire close to midnight that and went to sit in front of it. Harry saw Draco's tired face appear in view. His hair was unkept, and his eyes were dark._

_"Is she there Potter."_

_"Yeah she's here, she got here hours ago. She looked bad."_

_"I never wanted to hurt her. Something was wrong with what happened, it wasn't me."_

_"Malfoy what happened?"_

_"I can't tell you, but just keep an eye on her for me Potter. Just make sure she is okay. I'll figure this out."_

**-End Flashback-**

"How is it working with him?"

"Painful. I see his face everyday."

"What about him?"

"He's tried to get me back, but I won't let him. He can't expect me to just jump back in his arms and forgive him."

"I know."

"I kissed him today Harry." Harry looked closer at her eyes, they were shining with threatening tears, "Something came over me, and I had too. I loved it. It brought back so much Harry, it felt so good."

The tears finally poured out, "I felt all I have wanted since I left him. I felt his love, his need, his passion. I felt it all. I need him Harry, I need him like the air I breathe, but I can't go back to him. I can't just forgive him for what he did to me."

"Tell me the truth Hermione, why did you leave Ron?"

She turned away sadly and looked at the lake, "He's not Draco."

* * *

A/N: wow, okay that kind of sad for me to write. I know that it has take FOREVER and a day for me to update again and I am sooo sorry. I have so much homework every night and I have to write a routine for Winterguard, so I can make the squad. I have a week to do it. But I hope that you all like this chapter. Here are some thanks to all my reviewers, Phoenix, royal bluekitsune, Duddersrox92287, Babe blue, Krizue, Avchocaholic, PhoenixPrincessAngel.

Royal blueKitsune: Well I so glad you pick this to be your first story to read and I'm so glad you like it.

Love Always

Missez Malfoy


	5. No More Running

**Chapter 5-No More Running**

Months passed before Hermione talked to Draco again. She had admitted her feelings for him and she was afraid of acting on them. Draco tried 'accidentally' running into Hermione several times but every time she saw him coming towards her she turned around. By the time Draco knew it, it was time for Christmas. The students were getting ready to leave for their homes, well most of the students. Draco had never been at the school during break, so he really wasn't sure how it was going to be. He also figured Hermione would go home to the Weasel.

He woke up early the next morning so he could go eat a much-needed breakfast. He walked through the doors of he Great Hall and saw only two house tables in the middle of the floor. Hermione and McGonagall where the only people there. The students would be getting up soon so if he wanted to talk to Hermione it had to be now.

Draco quietly took a seat beside Hermione and started eating his breakfast. Hermione acted as if she didn't even know he existed. Finally McGonagall went and sat at her chair at the staff table and Draco spoke, "Good morning."

"Good bye"

Hermione got up to leave as Draco pulled her back down, "Come on just talk to me please, this is stupid."

"Stupid Draco? Stupid? We've been over for a while now so why don't you just get over it."

Hermione left the hall with Draco hot on her heels, "You can't run from this forever Hermione. I know that you are still holding on. I felt it in your kiss, I see it in your eyes still."

Hermione kept running long after Draco had stopped following her. She found herself in the dungeons in the exact place her and Draco's affair had started.

_ Hermione was just about to get release from her detention with Professor Snape when Draco Malfoy walked in the classroom. He glared at her when he walked by. It was only a month into school and Draco and Hermione stayed far from each other but they were Head Boy and Girl. They had worked on a small project together and had actually talked. It meant nothing to either of them, until Hermione found herself sneaking glances at him during classes, and she swore she saw him watching her once too._

_It was still 15 minutes till she was to be released and yet Snape barked at her to leave. She gaped and tried to argue with him as he walked into his office._

_"You really are quite the student aren't you Granger. You're even too great to get out of detention early."_

_"Why don't you go and suck up to Snape some more Malfoy. You seem to be good at it."_

_"Oh you have always been a feisty one haven't you?"_

_ Hermione quickly left the room and headed back towards Gryffindor tower. She was suddenly pushed up against the dungeon wall and her arms held above her head._

_"Tell me Granger why do you hate me so?"_

_"You should ask yourself the same question." Hermione growled at him. _

_"You really need a wake up call sweetheart."_

_"Oh really..."_

_ Hermione was quickly silenced by the lips of Draco Malfoy. He was kissing her. Draco Malfoy, the death-eater in training was kissing her. Hermione gaped at him with wide-eyes but then realized she wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't fighting it, she was actually allowing it. WHAT! She finally pushed him away and he looked at her breathlessly. _

_"Not bad."_

_"For a mudblood you mean?"_

_"No in general." _

_Draco Malfoy winked at her and walked away with his arrogant head held high._

**-Present-**

"STAY OUT MY MIND!" Hermione punched the wall and then fell to the ground. 'God I'm so weak.'

Her knuckles were bloody and face stained with tears. She looked around and saw his potions door very close to her. "Dammit." She slowly got herself up and peaked in the door he wasn't there.

"You know this place probably isn't the safest for a Gryffindor."

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, "Well if it wasn't for you evil Slytherin's then maybe we wouldn't have to worry so much." 'Damn that was a bad come back. What's wrong with you Granger?'

Draco shrugged, "Hey it's who we are. I also don't appreciate you taking out your anger on my classroom wall." He nodded to her hand, "Come on I have some bandages inside."

They sat in silence as he bandaged her hand. He pale blond hair covered his eyes and hide his feelings from her. His eyes showed revealed everything about him. His long fingers delicately taped the bandage and his lips were pursed as if he was about to talk. She knew him all to well.

"I wish you would at least found a pillow or something. You could have really hurt yourself out there."

She laughed, "I wasn't thinking...for once."

Silence followed after that and the tension in room was strong enough to strangle her, "Why do you keep trying Draco?"

"Because I can."

"But even after I tell you no and run away from you all the time you still keep trying and I don't understand why."

"I know you don't mean it. Hermione I did something horrible last year and I regret it everyday of my life because I lost you. But that person, who did that Hermione, I swear it wasn't me Hermione. I wasn't myself, something was wrong."

Hermione turned her head away, "I want to believe you Draco, but I knew your reputation when I got involved with you, and it's going against. How can I believe you after all that you have done?"

"Because you love me, and I think it's enough that I will never forgive myself."

"You know Ron and me.."

"Please don't bring Weasley into this."

"He proposed to me."

"What! That little shit."

"I said no."

"Stupid Weasel...You said no? Why?"

"I don't want to marry him."

"Oh, why not?"

"He's not you."

Draco looked up at her and their she was staring back him, she wasn't running this time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long again. But i'm on winter break right now I should have at least one more chapter up by January 2. I know it's short, so the next will be longer.Merry Early Christmas you guys. Thanks to my reviewers, slytherin princess 05 , Aliz13, Blood-in-the-stars, E, Babe blue, Avchocaholic.

Missez Malfoy


	6. How it Happened

**I** just realized I don't remember ever using a **disclaimer.** Of course you all know I don't own Harry Potter, or sadly for that matter Draco Malfoy. So, yeah..here goes...

Chapter 6- How it Happened

After much arguing with himself Ron Weasley finally came to the conclusion that once again Draco Malfoy and ruined his chances with Hermione. But he had no worries; he was going to take care of Draco just as he had when Draco and Hermione were engaged.

_"Now look Lavender, I just need you to do this for me." _

"But Ron, isn't Hermione like your best friend?"

"Yes, but come on this is Malfoy, he's evil and he is straight up bad for her."

"All right, all right. What do I get out of this?"

"A night with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God."

"As tempting as it sounds Ron, I want more than that."

"All right we'll talk payment after the deed is done. Agreed." He stuck out his hand to her.

"Agreed."

Ron smiled at Lavender and they started setting out the plan. Ron had been watching Draco for two weeks now and he knew exactly where and when he needed to strike. Every Wednesday night Draco and Blaise left work early and went to The Three Broomsticks for a couple of drinks. There he would put the imperious curse on Malfoy. Sure it was very extreme measures, but it was the only sure way to get Hermione back, and oh how he needed her back.

Then Ron was going to tell Malfoy to watch Lavender. Then as she walked towards him, Draco felt himself, for some reason, finding her attractive. She asked him to dance and he said yes, on Ron's orders. Blaise was completely confused by the matter. There was his best friend, who was very much engaged, dancing with Lavender Brown, one of the well-known whores of Hogwarts back in their day.

Draco himself was slightly confused, but the fact that he had drunk 5 bottles of fire whiskey didn't help his mind to focus any. Ron was sitting in the very corner of the Three Broomsticks very amused while he watched this scene unfold. It surprised him a lot that Draco hadn't realized he was under the Imperious Curse; he was the son of a Death Eater. Right now though, Ron was just happy that everything was going according to plan, and by tomorrow Hermione would be his again.

Draco and Lavender were still dancing, quite freakish to say the least, but now it was time to get some work done. "Ask Lavender to go home with you." _Draco's mind told him that and he obeyed thinking that the fire whiskey sure was working a number on him this week. "_Hermione's not home, it will be okay." _Draco saw that Blaise had already left and he took the cue as to walk out the Three Broomsticks quietly so no one would notice that he was leaving with Lavender Brown. Anyone who read the Daily Prophet knew of the engagement between him and Hermione so if anyone saw him leave with another woman, well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. _

Draco led Lavender outside to where they could apparate to Malfoy Mansion. In the back of his mind he heard himself saying how wrong this was, but for some reason he couldn't stop it. Someone must have slipped something in his fire whiskey, but still Draco led Lavender up to his room and they started fooling around on his and_ Hermione's bed. "_Go ahead Malfoy sleep with her."_ So Draco obeyed even with that voice in the back of his telling him this wasn't right. He started undressing Lavender and kept kissing his neck, his weakness. When Lavender was fully unclothed she started taking of Draco's pants. _

That's when he heard the sound of gasp. He looked behind Lavender and saw his Fiancee with tears in her eyes. She soon ran out of the room and that look on Hermione's face snapped Draco out of the curse and he threw an amused Lavender off him and he took off running after her.

"Hermione. Hermione wait!"

He was chasing her down the stairs and finally caught up with her when she tripped on the last step. He took hold of her and tried to calm her down. She started to claw him away and he let go of her and watched her run away from him and hide.

It had been two days before he saw her again. She was composed and held her head high as he watched her walked down the stairs. "Draco go shower and get dressed we have to have to hold a press conference."

"For what?"

"So we can call off our engagement publicly. I will not have my personal life become slandered by Rita Skeeter or any other of those terrible tabloid writers. We will just tell them that we are...too different."

He looked up at her and she turned away, "Hurry please the press will be here soon." Draco walked up to their room and showered and dressed as she had said. He saw himself in the mirror and saw the bags under his eyes. He combed his head and took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

The podium for the press conference was already set up and she was sitting behind it waiting for him. Rita Skeeter's writing had calmed down some over the years and she seemed to have a soft spot for the couple. Other reporters were there also. Hermione nudged Draco in his ribs and told him to start.

"Today, we have asked you here to bring you some information about our relationship. Hermione and myself have decided that we will call of our engagement." Many gasped were heard from their audience. "We have come to find that we are much too different for each other."

Hermione took over, "I would appreciate if you would not spread awful rumors about Draco and myself. We have a right to our privacy and you should be happy that you all were the first to know of this news, and I ask that you please refrain from turning this into some kind of game. Thank you."

The reporters all snapped the last few pictures of Draco and Hermione ever together, and started writing on the notepads, even Rita Skeeter was writing, without her Quick Quotes Quill. All the reporters quickly removed themselves from the mansion and Draco went up to his room. Hermione was leaving in an hour.

She had told him that she wasn't going to leave until tomorrow, but she changed her mind. He tried to talk her out of leaving when he saw her leaving with her luggage in tow. But she left, and headed straight for the Burrow, where Ron was hiding his happiness from his plan being successful. Lavender had owled him and told him what happened, and he couldn't have been happier.

**Present Day**...

"So you do still feel something for me?"

"Oh don't rub it in. You know I shouldn't even be talking to you. You did something horrible and you don't deserve a second chance."

Her words hit him hard and he couldn't reply.

"I don't understand why I just can't let you go. It shouldn't be this hard."

He finally spoke up, "Why do you think we fell in love in the first place?"

"Because there is a thin line between love and hate and you crossed it that night you kissed me. I was completely gone after that."

He laughed, "Me too."

"Amazing what one kiss can do."

"But it was a damn good kiss. And I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Cocky Prat."

Draco stretched and she saw some black peak from behind his sleeve of his robe.

"Why did you get that horrible thing Draco?"

He looked down at his left arm and pulled his sleeve back, "I had no choice at the time."

She started disgusted at the Dark Mark on his arm. She could remember just like yesterday when he got it. He had come back to the Head's room, telling her she was a mudblood. She had crept into his room late that night and saw it on his arm while he was sleeping. She cried herself to sleep for several nights after that.

"I wish I could get it removed." He laughed, "but I guess it's just a reminder of all my bad choices, that I'm sorry for." He looked up at her.

"Well Draco I have to go, I have some things to grade."

"Okay, I'll see around then?"

"Yeah..around." She smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek, "I haven't forgiven you yet Draco, but just let it happen okay."

Draco watched her leave and sat back further in his chair. He was going to get her back, and nothing was going to stop him, he wasn't going to let anything happen.

"I still can't believe she said no mate."

"Ron come on that was months ago."

"I know but I thought she loved me Harry, and then that ferret had to come and ruin it all."

"Ron have you ever stopped to think that maybe you and Hermione were never meant to be?"

"That's ridiculous Harry, you know we've been meant to be since our first year."

"Ron I think she would prefer you as a friend right now."

"But Harry come on its Draco Malfoy, MAL-FOY. You can possibly believe he is better for her than me?"

"Ron I'm not sure what to think right now." Harry was torn between his two best friends. On one side Ron was right, Draco had hurt Hermione before, but Hermione loved him as much as it pained her to admit. Was Ron the better person for Hermione?

"I need another Butterbeer."

* * *

A/N: Ha, I told you all I would have another chapter up soon. I hope that it's alright. And now you know exactly what happened between them. Please don't hate me for making Ron the bad guy, but it just seems to happen that way. Again I hope you like it and thanks to all my reviewers. Blood-In-The-Stars, slytherin princess 05, tweetykitty, SexMeDracoSonny587, hpfan, MiSs JoVaNNa, Krizue.

avchocaholic- I'm glad you liked how Harry was portrayed. I figured well she needs to have someone who can understand them.


	7. Drunken Words

Well I found that I needed a little motivation for this chapter so I found this quote that kind of suit this chapter. I didn't write it I just found it on Xanga.

_"I'm not gonna give a fuck anymore. If you hurt me, I'm going to hurt you. That's how it's going to be from now on."_

**Chapter 7-Drunken Words**

Draco and Hermione had spent some time together since their last talk. Hermione was slowly forgiving him, but that was all about to come crashing down.

Hermione walked up to Draco's door to walk to dinner with him when she heard him talking to someone.

"Nott you can't be doing this type of thing. Voldemort's dead, there's no reason to follow in his path anymore."

"Come on Malfoy, we've talked to Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle, they all said they would help us."

"What made you think I would help you?"

"Your father was the Dark Lord's right-hand-man. You were his heir Draco, and now it's time for you to act on that."

Hermione ran away from Draco's door and into her own room. 'How could even be considering doing this.' What Hermione didn't hear could have made all the difference in the world.

"Look Nott I'm no the same Malfoy who did all that. I don't want to help you; I don't even want this mark. I never did. I want you to leave. You really should think a lot about this Nott, you could get yourself killed it's not worth it, it never was."

"What Malfoy, do you think you're too good for us now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am too good for you and for what you're trying to do. You won't succeed. Now get out of this castle." Draco started walking towards Nott and he ran off.

He looked at his watch and saw it was time for dinner. He put on his robes and walked over to Hermione's room to take her to dinner. He heard a slight sniffle when he knocked.

"Leave Malfoy."

_'Malfoy?' _"Hermione what's the matter?"

The sudden opening of the door surprised Draco; "You know exactly what the matter is. You're still a Death Eater. How could you Draco I thought you were on our side..on my side! I never thought you would do such, I always trusted you when it came to that and now..."

Hermione kept on yelling as Draco realized what happened. She had heard him and Nott talking about the Death Eaters coming back.

"...I hate you Draco Malfoy, how could ever even think to do something like that."

"Hermione, shut up! I told him..."

"How dare you tell me to shut up! How dare you!"

"Hermione look I didn't agree to anything he..."

"Don't Hermione me, Draco. You stupid prat."

She then proceeded to slam the door in his face and called Harry through the fire.

"Well good evening Hermione."

"Maybe for you. Look Harry I really need to talk to you when I can I come by?"

"Well umm.. Ginny'sbeenstayinghereforafewdays and, oh I guess you could come by anyways."

"Wait..Ginny's with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, I'll be there later tonight then."

Draco retreated back to his thinking about how bad that had just gone. Just hours ago Hermione was fine, and trusted. Now she wouldn't even give him a chance. "Fuck."

_**Scene Change...haha Harry's house**_

"It's good to see you Hermione."

"You too Harry, and you Ginny."

The younger red head hugged Hermione; "It's been a while."

"Yes it has. So you two seem to be rather close?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah we started dating months ago, sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well I probably wouldn't have even realized it if you did. There's been so much going on lately, you know? Well hold on, I think I do remember Ron saying something about you two." She shrugged.

"So Hermione what did you want to talk about?"

"Well before dinner tonight I went to Draco's room to walk with him and Theodore Nott was with him. You know the kind of short kid in Slytherin with him," Harry nodded, "well he started telling Draco about all these Death Eaters trying to get back together and Draco was actually listening to him. Nott said that Draco was Voldemort's heir. His fucking heir Harry! He came to my room later and tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. I kind of slammed the door in his face."

Harry shook his head, "What did he say?"

"I heard something along the lines of 'I didn't agree,' or something."

"So you didn't let him talk." It was Ginny this time.

"No, I was yelling at him and nothing he was saying was registering except when he told me to shut up, and now I remember what he was trying to say."

"Hermione do you really think Draco would work with the Death Eaters again? After everything he went through with us, with you."

"I don't know, I still find it hard to trust him."

Ginny hugged Hermione, "I think you should let him talk, even just for a minute. You may have jumped to conclusions Hermione."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Maybe, but he has just hurt me so much. Sometimes I just want to hurt him back you know, give him just a smidge of what he's done to me."

Hermione sighed and hugged them both again and then changed the subject, "So how are you two doing?"

"We're great. Ron wasn't too happy about it, especially after you turned him down, but he's coming around. Have you talked to him lately?"

"No, I supposed I should at least owl him though, it's been months. Ginny you really should come visit me sometime."

Ginny nodded,"How has Hogwarts been to you Hermione."

"Excellent. The students are really working hard. It's a lot better than I expected."

"That's good."

"What about you Harry, how is being an Auror?"

"It's great. Ron and me just finished training. I think I should tell the ministry about these Death Eaters though. You know before it becomes too big a problem."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. And how's the bank Ginny?"

"Oh it's wonderful. Sometimes it gets a little hard with the little buggers running around everywhere. They give you such bad looks. But it's a fun job."

"Are you two living together now?'

"Well I've been here for a few weeks; Ron has been a horrible housemate since that day."

"I can only imagine, I'm sorry."

"Well it's not your fault, well yes it is!"

They all laughed at Ginny. They all caught up with each other until late that night when Hermione finally decided to get back to Hogwarts. She said goodbye and apparated to Hogsmeade. She passed by the Three Broomsticks and saw Draco, sitting with Blaise. She shook her head and went inside to get him.

"Draco I need to speak with you."

When he opened his mouth she could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Heythere beautiful." He took her around the waist, "What you would you like to talk about?"

Hermione slapped him and then pulled him out of the bar and into an alley where she preceded to punch him.

"Damn Hermione, is all that really necessary."

"Look at this I come to tell you I'm sorry for over reacting and your drunk off your ass talking to one of the Death Eaters."

"I swear I was tellingto stop babe, I really was."

"Yeah, uh huh. Well Draco I think it's time for you to go back to the school, come on I'll walk you back."

They both walked out of Hogsmeade village and started up the path to Hogwarts. Draco's arm was draped over Hermione shoulders, and she was barley supporting his weight.

"Draco why are you so drunk?"

"I needed to _(burp) _clear my head."

"I see. Why is that?"

"I can never do anything right with you, you know? I always do something and I wish I knew why."

Hermione smiled at him. When they reached the castle she had to help him up the stairs to the staff common room and into his room. "I'm going to get you some water just stay put." Hermione went the bathroom and filled a class with water and then pulled two tiny pills out of her bag.

"Take this Draco, it will help with the headache."

He took it and immediately regretted it, "Shit, Hermione what was that?"

'"It's a Muggle medicine called aspirin, it' s helps with headaches."

Draco stuck out his tongue and gave a dirty face, "Nasty."

Hermione sat in his room with him for a while before he started falling asleep, "Well goodnight Draco. If you have a headache in the morning just come and see me."

He mumbled something she couldn't hear, so she started to walk away. He took her wrist before she was too far and pulled her on top of him with a gasp.

He kissed her hard on the mouth, "Thank you Hermione. You know, I love you. Really I do."

Hermione stayed there staring at him for moment. He had already fallen asleep and looked extremely, peaceful. She smiled at him and then left the room contemplating the nights events.

* * *

A/N: please forgive me for the wait. Exams have been hectic and now there over and done with. I get two off from school, well because they siad I could. So I started writing. I hope it's good for you guys. I will try and have another chapter up soon. I put Harry in here for some of my reviwers like Krizue, and Avchocaholic. I would also like to send a special thanks to Caricatureofintimacy for reviewing like 6 times and for reading Family matters and my One-shot.

Oh and by the way, I know the way Draco talks when she finds him in the bar is wrong, but he was drunk, I wrote it like was slurring words and junk like that. So believe me my grammer isn't that bad. Please don't forget to read and review! Oh yeah about that one-shot, It's a brand new story called Lovers and Liars. go Read! Thank you guys so much!

Missez Malfoy


	8. Crossing that Line

_"That's what love is about recklessly hurting each other but insanely loving one another.."_

**Chapter 8-Crossing that Line**

Hermione woke up the next morning and went into Draco's room. It was time for breakfast she thought it would be good for him if he ate. She walked in his room and he was still sleeping, he must have got up during the night because he was undressed now...completely. Hermione laughed and Draco stirred slightly but showed no sign of waking.

She walked over to his bed and tapped on his shoulder. Again he did not wake. "Oh I'm going to regret this." She muttered before she kissed Draco hard on the lips. His eyes shot open immediately and realized it was Hermione. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her over him and on to the bed so he lay on top of her.

"You should wake me up like that every morning."

"Draco no.."

It was too late though; Draco had already taken over her mouth. Draco went to her shirt and started to undress her before she could collect herself. Draco was working on her neck and she was in heaven.

"Oh god Draco.." Her eyes flew open, "Draco!"

Hermione pushed Draco off of her and buttoned up her shirt quickly, "I came to tell you that you should eat breakfast. You really should get dressed though Draco."

She glared at him on her way out the door. He slammed the door when she left and then punched it. 'Good one Malfoy.'

"Shut up."

Draco walked into the bathroom and took a shower before heading down to breakfast. The students were due back in two days, so he had to do something before Hermione threw herself into her teaching. Draco shook his head, "This is going to be a long two days."

Hermione walked quickly to her bathroom to make sure she looked all right after that incident with Draco. She fixed her air and then put on a spell that helped to hide that incredible hickey he gave her. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry. "I really can't keep doing this to myself." Hermione walked to the great hall and sat next to Headmistress McGonagall like usual. All the staff sat at the head of one of the two house tables that were there for the holidays. Draco came in minutes later and sat across from her. The Headmistress took that as her cue to leave.

"Draco do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember you overreacting about Nott being there. I would go back to those old ways Hermione."

"After that Draco."

"I know I asked Blaise to get a drink with me, so I could talk to him about this Death Eater business."

"After that."

"Well..actually I don't remember, so what?"

"I found you in the Three Broomsticks with Blaise. You were drunk so I walked with you back to the castle. I gave you aspirin to help with your headache. I sat with you until you started to fall asleep, and you kissed me before I left."

"Oh.."

"You told me you loved me."

"And?"

"You were drunk Draco."

"Well they do say the truth comes out when you're drunk."

"Oh I hate you sometimes."

"Liar."

"You really love to make me mad don't you?"

"What can I say you're sexy when you're angry."

Hermione slapped him, "You know you think that just because you know I still love you that you can say whatever and I'll still come back to you Draco, but right now Draco your cutting it so close. With the way you've been acting yesterday and today I could just walk away right now."

Draco gaped at her as she continued, "When you act like this I don't know if I can trust you. You're such bastard Draco. I know that you have changed since you mudblood insults but you still have that cocky ass attitude and it's a pain in my ass. You hurt me Draco so many times even before you cheated on me with Lavender. You really never think before act Draco."

Hermione was starting to draw a scene in the Great Hall, "Come on Hermione let's go outside."

Hermione glared at him and briskly walked outside with Draco barely keeping up, "God Draco sometimes I just want you go away and leave me alone. Sometimes I just don't think I can keep doing this with you Draco, I need you to..i...I just need you."

She turned to him and he stopped dead in front of her, "I need you Draco and my God and I don't know why."

"Hermione I know I'm bastard, hey I'm a Malfoy, what do you expect? Come on don't you remember me beating up Ron the day we got engaged. You actually considered not marrying me. You know what i do, I screw up all the time because I'm a conceited ass and I know it. I need you too Hermione, more than you could ever imagine."

"Why did you bring Lavender to our home Draco? Why did almost have sex with her on OUR bed Draco? Why did you come here Draco, why did it have to be Hogwarts of all places? Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I could have been happy with Ron you know I could have gotten married and Ron would have never cheated on me."

He didn't have answers to these questions, but she was breaking him down and he couldn't have that, "Hermione I have told you before that I don't know what happened to me, but it wasn't me."

"Stop lying Draco! Who else could it have been? Dr. Seuss?"

"Doctor who?"

"Never mind that Draco, you don't deserve another chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Hermione."

"Draco I think this would well past your second chance."

"Hermione we've gone through this so many times.."

"And we can't keep doing this Draco. We just can't."

"Hermione we've admitted our feelings, I haven't stopped loving you for a minute and you the same. Why is that so hard for you to get that?"

"It's not that simple Draco!"

Draco stepped dangerously close to Hermione and took her arms. "Why Not!"

"Because...because you're Death Eater!"

"Oh so were back to that. Fine I'm a Death Eater. Happy?" He lied.

He sat down on the ground and pulled up his sleeve. He then started to rub on the dark mark as if trying to make it disappear. Hermione stood watching him; his arm was becoming red and raw from all the rubbing.

"Draco stop!"

"Why? This is what's stopping you isn't it? Or is it just one of your stupid excuses? Hermione, that time when I was without you, I was becoming the old Malfoy again. I didn't like it. I liked who I was when I was with you okay? You know sometimes I hurt too Hermione, believe it or not! Maybe it was a mistake coming here though."

He started walking away from her, "No Draco wait!"

"No Hermione, you were right. I shouldn't have come here. You would have been better off with Weasley. So don't worry any more Hermione, I won't bother you again."

Draco walked straight toward the school without looking back. Hermione Granger had broken Draco Malfoy. Hermione watched him walk away not able to move. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Draco wasn't supposed to give up on her. She was supposed to get mad at him and he would keep on trying to win her back. Hermione had gone too far though. She had made him run all because she wouldn't let herself go again.

She had pushed him across the line and she didn't know if he would ever come back now.

**

* * *

A/N: Now I know you all are hating about right now for doing this to the couple but hopefully Hermione can fix it. So please just wait for the next chapters and hang in there. I started writing this chapter not intending on it going like this, but you writers know that sometimes things just start flowing and you can't stop it. I felt this was a necessary thing. I like a few twists and turns in a story.**

I hope you all enjoy and I hope its not too bad. I also have no idea where the opening quote came from.oops

Thanks to all my reviewers I even got some new ones! Thanks especially to Becka Klien for her long review. I'm glad you like how i portrayed everything.

Missez Malfoy.


	9. Who?

_so baby, let's make this happen,  
and prove **everyone** wrong_

**Chapter 9- Who?**

"Did he believe you?"

"Yeah, he believed me; he wouldn't give into it though. He said that was the old him or something."

"Did she hear you talking about it?"

"Yeah, I saw her feet under the door."

"Good. It was nice doing business with you Nott."

Nott grunted and walked out the bar where he and Ron had met. Ron smiled to himself. Hermione would leave Draco again because she thought he was a Death Eater and she would come running back to him.

A little further down the road a certain tale pale and blond guy was walking towards the bar where Nott had come. Draco saw the familiar head in front of him and walked a little faster to catch up with him.

"So Nott, who put you up to it?"

Nott looked back surprised, "What do you mean Malfoy?"

"I felt like talking to Zabini about this new Death Eater thing you came to me about and well he seemed to know nothing of it. So who put you up to it Nott?"

"Okay so I didn't ask Zabini, he was never my favorite person."

Draco pushed him into an alley and pushed his arm into Nott's throat, "Stop lying to me you no good rodent and tell me who told you to do it."

"Go to Hell Malfoy." Nott croaked out.

"I could kill you; you know I could so save your own life and tell me who the hell made you do it."

"Damn it Malfoy. It was Weasley."

"Boy Weasley."

"Who else would want to do damage to you?"

"Get out of here Nott."

Draco walked out of the alley and back towards the school. Inside his mind was reeling about what Nott had told him. He had always told Hermione that when almost slept with Lavender it was him, and now he knew that Weasley had been behind it. He had made the mistake of inlisting in the help of a Slytherin for his second plot though.

It didn't matter now though. He didn't want to deal with all the pain anymore; he wanted to get away from Hermione. For some reason she just wouldn't let him back in, and he couldn't keep trying anymore. So that's why he told her he was going to leave.

When he reached the school he headed straight for the Headmistresses office to tell her the news. He reached the office and said the password that was not a sweet treat that Dumbledore had loved, but a small reminder off him, "Fawkes."

"Well hello Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"Headmistress I came to tell you that I feel it is best that I resign my post of Potions Master. Certain events in my life have led me away from wanting to stay here any longer."

"Mr. Malfoy as much as I respect your wishes, it is quiet hard to find a Potions Master of your abilities in such short notice. I feel that you should at least stay here with the Students until the end of the term."

"I hadn't though of that Headmistress. I still feel that I should leave, but I will go over my options once more this weekend."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded to her and walked out the door and back towards the staff room. When he got there Hermione was waiting for him on the couch.

"Draco please, I don't want you to leave. It's not fair to the students much less yourself."

"I know that Hermione. Please I would like to go to my room now."

"I love you Draco."

"If that's true, then you need to figure out exactly what you want before it's too late."

Hermione watched him walk away and she sat back on the couch. Their relationship was on the verge of breaking and it was her fault this time. She needed to fix it. She went to bed that night with her mind going crazy over what to do.

The next morning Hermione got up and headed towards Draco's door. It was half open so she just walked in. He was sitting at his desk by the window look out onto the school grounds.

"I'm not leaving, well at least not for the rest of the term."

"Oh, why not?"

"It's not fair to the students."

"Yeah."

Hermione went and sat on his bed and silence filled the room.

"I want to try Draco. I want to try to be with you again."

He laughed at her; "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes I do. I want to be with you Draco Malfoy."

He got off his chair and walked towards, "You have to be absolutely sure about this Hermione. I don't have the patience to deal with it anymore."

"I know, and I'm sure."

He pulled her chin to his mouth and kissed her hard, "I'm happy that you finally got over that whole stubborn thing you have going on."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"You know that whole Death Eater thing you overheard?"

"Yeah."

"It was fake. Your friend Weasley put Nott up to it."

"No.."

"He did, I almost had to beat it out of Nott. I think he's responsible for what happen with Lavender too."

"You can prove that Draco."

"I know, but I know that it wasn't me. I'll prove it."

"All right. Let's go to breakfast. It is our last day before the students come back."

"Yeah."

Hermione and Draco spent the next couple of days getting used to having classes again. They had to get used to the teaching, and the rude kids. Hermione herself was starting to have trouble with a certain group of seventh year Slytherin's who had nothing better to do in class than annoy her. Other than that though, Draco and Hermione spent afternoon and evenings together getting know each other again.

_**...Doda...**_

"Hey there Harry. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Hermione and you?"

"I am wonderful."

"Oh? Are you and Draco back together?"

"As a matter of fact we are. Oh Harry I'm so happy."

"I'm happy for you Hermione."

"Draco thinks that Ron paid Nott to make up the Death Eater thing."

"Ron?"

"Yeah I know, it's hard to believe."

"You know how jealous Ron gets though Hermione. You might want to watch out."

"Yeah. Well enough about me. What brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"I have some news I wanted to tell you about."

"Oh?"

"I proposed to Ginny."

"OH HARRY! That's wonderful!" She jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Hermione you don't even know if she said yes."

She stepped back, "She said no!"

He laughed, "No, she said yes."

"God Harry. I'm so happy for you two though. You need to bring her here one-day. Would you like to go see Draco?"

"Sure."

Hermione and Harry walked down the familiar halls from the staff room down to the dungeons.

"Uhh.. Hermione where are we going?"

"Oh, Draco is in his classroom. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay. I just always forget that he's the Potions Master."

"Yeah, it's weird knowing that Snape's not here."

They finally reached Draco's door and knocked on it before she walked in with Harry.

"Hello Draco."

"Hey Hermione, Harry."

He got up to shake his hand, "How are you?"

"Harry just got engaged Draco."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Good for you."

Draco, Hermione, and Harry sat around in Draco's office for about an hour talking. Harry went to dinner with them that night and he agreed to bring Ginny up later that week for dinner. Hermione and Draco went out by the lake that night.

"I'm so happy just right here with you Draco."

"Yeah. I'm glad you finally got over yourself."

"Don't ruin the mood Draco."

* * *

a/n: I hope that its alright. No Great event happened except for them making up. I hope you liked the Harry Input and all in all I just hope it didn't suck! Please be gentle with me on the next couple of updates. Schools has just gotten about 5 times more harder. review! thanks again to everyone who reviewed you guys really make me smile when i see that i have a review.

Missez Malfoy.


	10. Attack!

_"Well it's getting colder and your getting distant_

_and I just keep thinking that i never meant to be _

_like this..."_

**Chapter 10- Attack!**

"Hermione I don't want you to go and see him."

"I know you don't Draco, but again you don't control my life."

"You're impossible."

"I want to ask him if he's the one who set you up."

"And you think he's really going to answer your truthfully?"

"Yes, actually I do."

Draco sighed.

"Draco, sweetheart, I will be just fine and I promise that if I'm not back by 6 tonight you can send a search party for me."

"Whatever, just go."

"Don't be like that Draco."

"Like what?"

"Don't be angry with me for seeing him."

"Well Hermione he's only the man who ruined my life."

"You don't know that Draco." She went to kiss him and he turned his head away, "That's fine, I'll see you before six."

"Or else."

"Yes Draco or else."

**About 15 minutes later**

"Hey Hermione, you look good."

"You too Ron, I've missed you."

He smiled and hugged her, "I'm glad you wanted to talk."

"Me too."

"So I heard you and Draco are back together."

"Yeah but we broke up a couple days ago though."

"Oh yeah that whole Death Eater thing."

"How did you know about that?"

"Umm...Ginny told me."

"I don't remember telling Ginny, Ron."

"Oh..maybe Harry told her." Ron was starting to sweat now; he had never been a good liar.

"Ron are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little sick."

"So, what do you think about Harry and your sister's engagement?"

"I'm happy for them."

Ron and Hermione talked for about another hour and a half before Hermione realized it was ten till six. She had been talking to him for almost two hours, and if she knew Draco he would be in Hogsmeade in about five minutes ready to hunt Ron down.

"All right Ron, I have to leave."

"Well all right. If you ever want to get away from the Death Eater, you know where I am."

"Yeah Ron. Goodbye."

She hugged him and started walking back towards the school. She could just tell by the way Ron had been acting that he was the one who had set Draco up. She still couldn't seem to grasp why Ron would want to hurt her. He knew inside that it was Draco she loved, but he wanted them apart even though he knew she hurt when they were. It just seemed Ron had become more of a crazed lover in an affair than her best friend.

"You better be so happy that I'm seeing you right now."

Hermione smiled when she saw her boyfriend and jumped into his arms, "I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I swear if he laid one hand on you I'll kill him Hermione."

"He did it Draco."

"I told you that, but you didn't want to believe me."

"I didn't ask him, but I could tell when we did talk about it he was hiding something. I can't believe he would do that to me though."

"He's a weasel Hermione."

"Good God Draco you are so immature sometimes."

"No one messes with Draco Malfoy or what is his."

"I am not your property Draco."

"Yeah well no one is going to take you away from me again."

"Wow. You know just a few years ago we hated each other to the bone."

"Amazing isn't it?"

"What? That we love each other now."

"No that my charm sucked you in like all the rest."

"You're so humble Draco."

"Thanks."

While Hermione had been out with Ron, Draco was trying to find a way to prove that Ron was the one who had set him up with Lavender. He had thought about all the truth potions he knew of and concluded that if he did use on he would probably kill Ron when he found out the truth. As good as it sounded to him he knew Hermione would not like it. Draco was going to get him though; it was only a matter of time.

When they got back to the school they went to the Great Hall to sit with the students for dinner. There was about five until dinner was to start when there was an explosion outside the Great Hall. All the teachers and students went into the hall to find the upper stair cases in shambles. Draco looked towards the doors of the school and saw five people dressed in black. He could tell they were Death Eaters some of the few that were left. He started towards them with his wand out and they ran for it.

Draco chased them towards the gates of the school while they threw curses back and forth at each other. They were just to far ahead for him to get a good aim. The Death Eaters made it to the gates of Hogwarts before he could reach them and they disappeared with 'pop.'

"Fuck!"

Draco walked back to the castle disappointed with himself for not catching the Death Eaters. He held his head though in true Malfoy fashion as he walked into the castle. The teachers and students were helping get other students to the Hospital Wing. Apparently the Death Eaters picked a good time to strike, when the staircases would be full of students and some teachers going to dinner.

Hermione ran up to him, "Are you all right Draco?"

He shrugged her off, "I'm fine, how is everyone else?"

"About twenty students were seriously hurt, the rest were just minor cuts and bruises."

"Good. I couldn't catch the Death Eaters though, they were too far ahead of me."

"How do you know they were Death Eaters?"

"It was obvious."

"Oh." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Come on let's go see if we can help out in the Hospital."

Later that night Hermione was sitting in Draco's room while he was looking over some reports from his classes. She had been watching him since the attack and he had seemed different.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you all right Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about tonight. I don't understand how they got into the castle, or even onto the grounds. It doesn't make sense."

"You didn't help them, did you Draco?"

He shot up from the chair and Hermione stumbled back, "Is that what you think?"

"No, I just..."

"No you just thought that I had been lying to you this whole time right? Because that's what I am, a liar."

"No Draco I.."

"I understand Hermione, you never trusted me. You know, when we were engaged you looked past my image and what I was meant to be, but now you can't even get past a stupid mark on my arm. Wake up Hermione! I love you and I am not stupid enough to ruin that for some dead idiot." He hit the wall behind her, "Get out."

Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes and left his room. She had never seen him so angry before it scared her.

**

* * *

a/n: well heres the update. This chapter was really hard to write. I was like half way through it and i had writer's block, so i stopped for about a day looking for some inspiration. Didn't find any so just rethought my idea for this chapter and wa la. I hope that you guys like it and don't hate me too bad. So give me some time on the next chapter so I can write it out and find out where i want this to go. Thanks to all my reviewers new and old, you guys mean so much to me.**

**Song Credit for top: Taking Back Sunday: Head Club**

**Missez Malfoy.**


	11. Marriage

A/N: Well heres the deal..its been only like two or three chapters since Harry proposed to Ginny and according to me..it's been two weeks. Ha! lol so there wedding is happening now. So yeah..

**Chapter 11- Marriage**

Aurors were now placed outside the gates of Hogwarts at all times since the attack. Most of the students had made a full recovery within a day and only a few were left we broken bones. Three staircases had been closed off so the teachers could work on fixing them.

Hermione and Draco were yet again not on speaking terms and didn't so much as wave to one another that whole next week. Needless to say Draco's students were suffering because of this matter. He was giving homework every night that often included ridiculously long essays. Hermione had spent her days teaching and her nights helping Ginny prepare for her wedding to Harry. She had helped Ginny find her a dress and two bridesmaid dresses for her and Luna. Hermione was of course the maid of honor. Two of those night she had spend with Harry trying to find him the perfect suit and trying to find one for Ron as well.

The wedding was being held at the Weasley home on that coming Saturday. It was going to be set up outside in the field by their house. Hogwarts had donated all their chairs off for the weekend so the guest could sit at the wedding. Hermione had also asked professor McGonagall for permission to use the house tables. She was planning on transfiguring them into a lot of smaller tables for the guest to eat at. Dobby and Winky had made it a personal mission to get all the house elves at Hogwarts to make the best meal that they had ever made.

Hermione had not yet spoken to Ron about the wedding. They would be doing a lot together because of the Best Man, Maid of Honor relationship. Both Ginny and Harry had promised to keep Ron away for the as long as they could. It was a rather difficult task though; the wedding _was_ being set up at his house. Harry had also invited Draco to wedding; Hermione was dreading that moment as well. There was no way to say whether Draco would show up or not but either way it caused some stress on her part.

Today though, they had to have the wedding rehearsal. Hermione, Luna, Ron, the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were all waiting behind a white curtain that was meant to separate them from their guest. Luna was being escorted by Fred, Mrs. Weasley by George, Hermione by Ron and of course Ginny by Mr. Weasley. This was going to be the first time Hermione had talked to Ron since that day in Hogsmeade.

The rehearsal passed without incident and the wedding was the next day. She apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle to get a good nights rest for the wedding. Draco was not around when she walked into the staff room. She had noticed she hadn't seen him in a while, but then again she hadn't been around all that much.

The next day Hermione got up early and headed straight to the hotel in Hogsmeade where the men were staying. She got up to their room and they were all still passed out on the beds, all except Harry.

"Hey there."

"Good morning Hermione."

She gave him a hug, "How are you this morning?'

"I'm actually pretty nervous." Hermione laughed at him, "You would think that the boy who killed Voldemort would be fearless but here I am scared that I'm getting married."

"I was nervous too you know."

"You never got married Hermione."

She laughed again, "Yeah but I was still nervous about it."

"Is Draco going to be here today?"

"I have talked to him, or seen him for that matter."

"Oh."

Hermione brushed his hair out of his eyes, "You look tired."

"I've been training for a mission I have to go on in a couple of days. I'm up till 3 in morning nearly every night."

"I'm guessing Ginny's not happy about that?"

"She understands my job."

Hermione smiled, "Well I have to go and see that fiance of yours. I'll be back later to make sure you boys can tie those ties of yours."

"That's why we have magic Hermione."

She raised her hands, "Sorry I forgot. I'll see you at the wedding then Harry."

"Thanks Hermione, tell Ginny I love her."

Hermione smiled at him and then apparated outside of The Burrow. She walked in and the three women were running in every direction. Mrs. Weasley was trying to help the house elves make food but they kept pushing her out of the tiny kitchen. Luna was outside setting up the chairs. She was looking for the perfect arrangement and kept making the chairs come together in the strangest of shapes. Ginny was running around with curlers in her hair. Hermione wondered why she just didn't use magic for her hair.

"Oh Hermione thank goodness you're here. Arthur suggested that Ginny use these roll things and I'm not even sure if they're in right. Would please get that straightened out."

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, "Of Course."

Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat her down. She pulled out all of the rollers and then placed them all back in neatly. After that they all went outside to help Luna decided on how to seat the chairs and then set all the tables up closer to the house.

Later that day all the guests were starting to arrive and Ginny was pacing inside the living room of The Burrow. Harry was already standing at the end of the isle with McGonagall who would be marrying the two.

All the guests were finally seated and then Ginny and the rest of the Crew walked out behind the curtain. They all hugged and kissed Ginny and then George walked down the isle with Mrs. Weasley. Next was Luna with Fred and then Hermione with Ron. When they were all set the band then started to play the traditional Wedding March. Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny's hand then took her arm and walked her down the isle.

Harry stood there stunned at how beautiful she looked, as was every other guest. Behind the Weasley house even a certain blond was transfixed at how Ginny looked. Her dress was flowing and had a long train; the whole thing seemed to sparkle like someone had stolen the stars from the night sky. Mr. Weasley gave her away at the end of the isle and then sat down.

"I am very please today to be marrying these two wonderful people. Whether you are here for Harry or for Ginerva, you are here to witness and most beautiful event."

McGonagall spoke the most wonderful of speeches and the ceremony rivaled that of their graduation. Of course there would have been a lot more people at the Malfoy - Granger wedding, but in the front row of the groom side sat Remus Lupin, Tonks, and most of the Hogwarts Professors. Hermione could even see the Dursley family in back along with Professor Snape.

After the wedding all guest went to his or her table for the reception. Ron had already given his speech and now it was Hermione's turn.

"Harry, we've both come a long way since we first met that day on the Hogwarts Express. I know that in the beginning Ron and you hated me but we became the best of friends. Even though you nearly had me killed a few times, I will never forget all the wonderful things you have done in my life. Ginny, you are marrying the best guy in the world. You have always been there for me even when Harry and Ron were not, and I am so happy that you went through with your marriage and I can only wish the same for me some day. You and Harry will make the wonderful couple and when you start punching out those kids, I better be the God Mother."

Harry and Ginny stood up and hugged Hermione and Ginny had tears in her eyes. Again those beautiful eyes of Draco could be seen from behind the Weasley house. He turned around just sat there staring out into the woods.

"You know I think I would prefer it if you actually came and sat with us at my wedding."

Draco jumped, "Look Potter, I just had to see her. Your wife looks beautiful by the way."

"Watch it Malfoy, she's mine."

"Hermione talks about our engagement like it was the most horrible experience of her life."

"I noticed."

"It was nothing like that though, I just wish it wouldn't have ended how if did."

"Are you ready Malfoy?"

Draco put his head in hands, "I don't want to leave her Potter, but it's something I have to do."

Harry put his hand down for Draco to take, "It will all work out, thanks for coming."

Draco shook his hand and watched him walk away. He saw him go up and hug Hermione and then he sat beside Ginny. They were all seated around that one table along with Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. In his mind Draco longed to be there beside Hermione holding her hand and laughing with her.

On Tuesday all the students were at dinner and McGonagall stood up to make her announcements.

"I hope you all are enjoying your meal. I have some news that I would like to share with you all. Two of our teachers here are about to embark on a most dangerous journey. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Rubeus Hagrid will be going a mission with Aurors from the Ministry of Magic tonight. Their team is going after the Death Eaters that attacked our school. I would like to wish them as well as the Aurors with them good luck." She nodded her head towards them both.

Hermione sat there staring at her food for the rest of the dinner. Draco was leaving to go fight against Death Eaters, and she had suspected him of helping them. He leaving tonight and there was a chance that he might not come home.

After dinner she got up and that Draco was already out the doors of the Great Hall. She walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Staff Room where she knew he would be getting ready to leave. She walked into the room and then knocked on his door. Draco opened the door and she first saw him and then someone she had not expected to ever see inside Draco Malfoy's room, Harry Potter.

A/N: Well here it is. I know that isn't that much Draco/Hermione stuff but I thought some Harry/Ginny stuff would be good too. I hit my one hundred mark on my reviews! I want to thank you guys so much you guys really go make me happy. I read Nikki's reviews (all 11 of them) and i felt bad that she was giving me so many reviews so i started to write my chapter and here it is. I work hard on it and i hope it's good.

BTW: Thanks BeautifulSuicide15, for pointing our my error.it's been fixed so yeah.. thanks again!

Missez Malfoy.


	12. Gone

**Chapter 12- Gone**

"Hey Hermione."

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"You remember that mission I told you I was going on?" She nodded, "Draco's going with me."

Hermione looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me Draco?"

"I guess you forgot that you accused me of being a Death Eater."

"You still should have told me that you were leaving to track them down Draco. And you Harry! Why didn't you say anything about him going?"

"We weren't supposed to say who else was going."

"So that's what you have been doing every night. Training for a mission. Draco why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need to worry about me."

"So you expected me not to worry when I discovered you had just disappeared."

"Hermione I'm sorry but we have to leave."

"Potter could you leave us alone for a minute."

"Uh.. yeah sure."

"Look Hermione, I don't want to hurt you, that's why I didn't want you to know where I was going. I don't know if I want to forgive for accusing me of being a Death eater, but I know that I have to go and get rid of the rest of them. None of them deserve to be alive."

"I don't know what I was thinking Draco."

"I know. Look, I love you Hermione, and I will still love you when I come back from this. Let's work this out when I get back. Okay?"

She smiled at him, "All right. You better come back though, I love you."

With that behind them, Draco and Hermione walked into the common room where Harry was waiting. Hermione gave them both one last hug and then they flooed to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters to meet with the others. Hermione slept in Draco's bed that night.

A week had come and gone without word from Harry or Draco. McGonagall had made Snape the Potion's Master again while Draco was gone. It was now a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer. When she walked in Ron was there with Lavender. Hermione cringed at even the mention of her name. When Ron saw her walk in he excused himself from Lavender and walked over to where Hermione was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello."

"Have you heard from Harry?"

"No, have you?"

"No. Ginny said she hasn't yet either."

"Oh. How is Lavender?"

"I guess she's okay, we didn't talk much."

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to the school."

"Do you mind if I come with you? I would like to visit it."

"Uh..yeah I guess."

Ron and Hermione set off towards Hogwarts, but Hermione couldn't help but to feel awkward.

"So why did you leave Lavender to come and talk to me?"

"I hadn't talked to you since the wedding and what can I say; I miss my best friend."

"Oh."

"I also miss being with you Hermione."

"I know. You've told me that before."

He took her by the waist, "Why don't we try it one more time then?"

She put her hands one chest and pushed him away, "Ron, Draco and me are back together."

"What?"

"Draco and I are.."

"I heard what you said Hermione, why though? He hurt you."

"We love each other."

"But he cheated on you with Lavender."

"How do you know that Ron? No one else knows about that."

"I...I..."

"You did it didn't you? You set Draco up."

"Hermione I don't know..."

"I can't believe you! Get away from me!"

Hermione ran all the way back to Hogwarts. When she had told Draco a few weeks ago that Ron had done it, she didn't want to believe it herself. But now, he had practically confessed to doing it. One of her best friends helped ruin the relationship that she had with the most important person in her life. My God she needed to see Draco.

The next day Hermione sat in her room all day staring out the window and reading books. It wasn't until dinnertime that night that she finally heard from Draco. A small brown owl pecked on her window and she opened the letter it had quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Everything is all right for now. I know you must be worried sick. Potter's okay too. We have not found the Death Eaters yet but we found what we think was their camp. It's a Muggle campfire but we think that they're trying not to use magic. Smart move. I'm sorry it's taking us so long to get back, but I'm hoping to get back soon. I love you._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione smiled at his letter and walked down to dinner. She tried to fill McGonagall in on everything she knew, but she seemed to know most of it already. Hermione even talked to Professor Snape for a few moments before she started eating.

The next couple of days went by slow for Hermione. She got one more letter from Draco saying that they were hot on the trail of the Death Eaters. Hermione was so anxious to get Draco home. Ever since her incident with Ron, she had felt like part of her was missing. It was strange how the person she hated most right now was the person to make her see how much she loved Draco.

Hermione had also talked to Ginny some. Harry had told her he was coming home in two days. She was so excited about going on their Honeymoon. Hermione was excited to see Draco.

Those two days went by terribly slow for Hermione. Ginny and she went straight the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters to wait for their guys. Mrs. Weasley was also there waiting on the group to get back.

About two hours later Harry walked through the front door. Hagrid and many of the others that went along closely followed him. 'Where is he?' Hermione thought. She kept waiting thinking maybe he was bringing up the rear. Finally the last person walked in and closed the door, but that person wasn't Draco.

"Harry, where is Draco?"

"Oh..he um...Hermione he stayed behind. One of the Death Eaters got away; he wouldn't leave until we caught all of them."

Hermione sat down on the couch and cried. He was still out there alone, facing Death Eaters. What if he got hurt? Would anyone find him? Damn, she so didn't need this right now.

A/n: I know a lot of dialogue again and it's rather short.. But I hope you guys like and I felt like I needed to post soon for you guys. Sorry it took awhile too, i've had a lot of stuff on my hands lately. Thanks guys for everyone of my reviews. I almost have more than my first story with 8 chapters less. How Great is that?

I revised this February 22, 2009. :] I have found my story once again you guys! Thank you to sickforslytherin for pointing out my mistakes!

Missez Malfoy.


	13. Realization

**Chapter 13-Realization**

What do you do when the one you love is practically missing from your world? No one has heard from him in a few days and he was chasing Death Eaters when people last saw him. Hermione Granger was in this predicament. She was alone and worried sick for Draco. Harry had told her already that there was a small chance that Draco would come back alive.

One afternoon Hermione and Harry went to Hogsmeade together so Harry could pick out a present for Ginny. They had already looked at robes, dresses, and books (Hermione's idea) but they had come up short. Finally they had went into a little jewelry shop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Harry had looked at necklaces and earrings but still nothing struck him as "Ginny." Hermione walked back to the corner of the shop to take a look for herself. She spotted this beautiful silver chain hanging on the display holder. In the middle of each chain link was a small Jade stone. Green and silver,

Slytherin Colors, Draco's colors.

She saw this as a sign. It was a sign that Draco was going to come home soon. She gently pulled the chain down of its holder and took it back to the counter.

"Oy! Hermione did you find something for Gin..."

"What?"

"Hermione do you really think you should buy that?"

"Yes, because when he comes home, I can give it to him."

"Hermione I told you he might not..."

"Shut up! He's coming home Harry! I know it."

"If you say so Hermione."

Hermione bought the necklace and tucked it safely away in her pocket. They finally found a gift for Ginny and walked back up to the school to go visit Hagrid. The walk there was rather quiet though, Harry had figured he had already upset Hermione enough as it is.

"Well 'ello there Hermione! It's been a while."

"I know Hagrid." She hugged him, "You haven't come to dinner since you've been home. It's been kind of lonely."

"I've been catching up on my rest since I've been back. You know we didn't get much sleep while we were out there chasing the Death..."

Harry was signaling him to stop.

"...um...How have you been Hermione?"

"All right Hagrid. I'm worried about Draco though."

"He's a strong on that Malfoy. He'll be just fine Hermione."

"Thank you Hagrid. You both should come to dinner tonight. We could all use the company."

Harry asked a question this time, "How is the teaching going Hermione?"

"It's going good. Do you miss it Hagrid?"

"Yes, I liked working with the little ones."

The both smiled at Hagrid and started talking about what had been going on. They sat with him for another hour and a half before they all walked up to the castle for dinner.

It was dark and cold outside now. The time wasn't certain anymore but he didn't care. Draco was searching high and low for any sign of the Death Eater who got away. He wanted to keep his magic usage down in case the Death Eater was around. He missed Hermione so much, but he couldn't back down now, not yet. He had other things to deal with right now. He couldn't let the Death Eater get away any longer.

Draco was laying at his camp late that night thinking when he heard the branches breaking around his camp. He stood up and held his wand ready to attack. He circled around look for any sign of anyone, but it was too dark. All of a sudden he could see a spell come straight towards him. It hit him square in the chest and all went black.

Hermione bolted up in her bed around three o'clock in the morning. She had just felt the most horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong with Draco where ever he was at. She just wished she knew what was wrong.

The next day Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house.

"How is married life going Ginny?"

"Oh Hermione it's wonderful. I do have something to tell you though."

"What is that?"

"I'm pregnant Hermione!"

"Oh my..."

"Isn't great Hermione?"

"Have you told Harry?"

"Actually I wanted you to be here when I told him. You know moral support?"

"That really is a great thing Ginny, but I think you should have told Harry first."

"Oh here is comes now, please stay Hermione!"

"All right."

Harry walked out of their room and hugged Hermione, "Having a good day Hermione?"

She smiled awkwardly, "Yeah Harry. What about you?"

"Pretty good. Now what was it you wanted to tell me Ginny."

"Uh..Harry you might want to sit down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, Harryi'msorryIdidn'ttellyousooner,buti'mpregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant."

Harry fell back onto the seat that Hermione had just pushed behind him.

"Um, Ginny I'm going to go, all right? Have a good day Harry."

Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and then took a carriage up to Hogwarts. She sat starring out the window thinking about when she had taken this carriage on her first day back to Hogwarts. She had thought about Draco then too.

Oh man. She wanted to be with Draco so bad. She wanted to marry him; she wanted to have kids with him. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Why did she have to see this now? She really hoped Draco would be home soon.

* * *

A/n: Hey Guys. I know two updates within a week. Go me! Well again it's really short this time, but guess who already has the next chapter written and ready to be posted. Me! So review, review and I will have chapter 14 up on Sunday. You'll be happy with me, I promise.

Missez Malfoy.


	14. He Doesn't Give Up Easy

**Chapter 14- He Doesn't Give Up Easy**

Hermione's nerves had been on end since the day she had the bad feeling about Draco. She had gotten no word from him yet. She tried her best maintain her cool facade in her classroom but at times when she would hear a Cocky Slytherin remark, the thought of Draco slapped her in the face. She knew how cheesy she seemed but she just didn't know what to do she was so worried.

She stayed up every night till at least one in the morning just hoping that Draco would show up. At dinner she hoped that he would make a Malfoy worthy entrance into the Great Hall. At Breakfast she did the same. That lasted four days.

Early morning on the fifth day she was falling asleep on the couch when she heard someone say the password to get into the teacher's common room. She shot up from her couch and watched as the love of life walked through the portrait hole battered and bruised.

"Oh my..."

His eyes shot up and met Hermione's. She walked towards him and helped him over to the couch. He had a large gash on his left cheek and it looked as though his wrist was broken. Hermione kissed him all over his face and just held him close. She had missed him so much. Draco held her close as well and he thought to himself, 'why did I spend so much time away?'

"What happened Draco?"

"Well I stayed behind to get the last one. It turned out I knew_ her _very well. It was my Aunt Bella."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" He nodded at her and she thought, 'That's who killed Sirius.'

"I found her camp the morning after everyone was gone. I searched for her for days, but she got to me first. She knocked me out with some spell, I didn't awake till the next night. When I woke up I went straight to trying to find her again." He took a deep breath.

"It was a long drawn out battle as you can tell. We both had a long of personal feelings to fight with. You know if you would have told me three years ago that I would have killed my Aunt Bella, I probably would have killed you. She was always my favorite. She taught me a lot about the Dark Arts; she was a lot like my father. Back to tonight though, it was a long two days."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as he continued, "I know, two days. We ran from each other and then cornered each other off and on. Until she had used Crucio on me so many times she thought I was too weak to move. She turned her back on me and I used it on her. She knew never to turn her back on an opponent. She begged with me to let her go, but she had killed so many people. I killed her, I killed my Aunt. I swear my family has no luck at all."

Hermione hugged Draco again and they walked back to his room. She helped him get cleaned up and then get ready for bed. When he laid down in his bed the sheets felt so cool and soft against his skin. Oh man, he had missed his bed and Hermione. He pulled her down with him and wrapped his arms around her waist taking in her scent. Hermione smiled in his arms and they fell asleep together.

Draco went the Hospital Wing the next morning with Hermione's help and she sat with while he waited. He had a broken wrist and fractured his leg. In addition to the gash on his face he had a rather nasty cut and bruise on his ribs. Bellatrix had really laid it on him. Draco had done something great though. From what the Order could tell all the Death Eaters were gone, but Hermione knew there were still some lurking in the shadows.

The next couple of days Draco sat back in his classroom and watched Snape teach the kids. He felt particularly happy when he saw the first year's reaction to him. Hermione had been taking extra caution when she was around Draco; she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. Draco was getting tired of it.

"I talked to Ron the other day Draco."

"Oh." He frowned at her.

"He tried to get us back together."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I told him that you and I are back together. He got really angry and talked about you and Lavender. I told him there was no way he could have known about that unless he was involved."

"I told you..."

"Don't you even finish that sentence _Malfoy._ He tried to deny it, but I really believe it now. Before I didn't want to, but I've come to terms with it. I told him to stay away from me."

"Well if he knows what's good for him he will. I'm going to get him back on day Hermione, him and Lavender."

Later that night Draco and Hermione headed to the Order meeting. Everyone, well mostly everyone, was happy to see that Draco was okay. Ron was there in the corner of the room talking to his brothers Fred and George. Hermione made sure to stay by Draco all night but she could still feel Ron's eyes following her. You would think by now he would get the point.

Mr. Weasley started the meeting, "Good evening everyone! I would personally like to thank the group of men that went in search of the left over Death Eaters on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix. Every one of you did a wonderful job. We all know that all of the Death Eaters will never be gone, so periodically some of you will be asks to go on missions for the us to make sure there is no activity."

The rest of the meeting went on talking about who would be the groups for the missions. After Mr. Weasley was done with the meeting, Hermione and Ginny went outside to talk. Draco was left to talk with Harry and soon Ron joined them.

"Hello Harry, Malfoy."

"Hey Ron."

"Weasel."

"I didn't know we were still in third year Malfoy."

"We're not, but you will always be a Weasel to me. "

"Do you have a problem with me Malfoy?"

"No shit, you ruined my relationship with Hermione."

"You have no proof that I did anything to you."

"I don't but Hermione does. And you better believe that if you lay one finger on her I will come after you in a heartbeat."

"You wouldn't touch me Malfoy."

"I helped but my father in prison and I just killed my Aunt a couple of days ago, do you really think I would hesitate to kill you?"

Ron stepped toward Draco and Draco pulled out his wand. Harry stepped in between the two and then walked with Ron out of the room. Draco went to find Hermione so they could leave. He walked out the door and saw her and Ginny outside talking.

"How was Harry after you told him?"

"He was great, but I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that much when Draco was gone."

"It was all right. I just kind of laid around and waited. I was so worried Ginny."

"I was worried when Harry was gone too. I wasn't sure if I was going to last."

"That's how I felt. I knew that he was alone out there, I wasn't sure if he was okay or not. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Draco cracked a smile and then walked closer to where they were at, "Hermione I'm ready to go. Boy Weasley in there is cramping my style. Sorry Ginny."

"Bye Ginny."

Hermione and Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and then went shopping for a while before heading to the castle.

"What did Ron do Draco?"

"He was himself."

"Oh..What did you do to him?"

"I told him I would kill him if he touched you."

"Draco you know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but I don't trust Weasley."

Hermione reached inside her pocket and clutched at the chain still hidden inside. She would give it to him, but not yet.

The Three Broomsticks hours later..."Why did you want me to meet you here Weasley?"

"Well I figured you hated Hermione and Malfoy's relationship as much as I do and I figured you could help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Break them up again. You see they recently got back together and Hermione left me for him."

"You shouldn't mess with a Malfoy, Weasley. He could ruin you."

"Hermione is more important to me than my life."

"To me, it sounds like you are just out to get Draco."

"I want her back Parkinson. End of story."

"I'll think about it, but just remember what I said. Draco's not one to let someone mess with him and get away with it. He doesn't hardly ever forgive, but he never forgets anything. What do you I get for this anyway?"

"I'll give you money."

"Since when do you have money Weasley?"

"I do have a job now. Wait, is Draco not what you want?"

"Even if we broke them up he would never stay with me. He never loved me and he never will. I've come terms with that, maybe you should too Weasley, before you hurt her."

"I know what I'm doing here Parkinson. I'm doing this for Hermione's safety."

Pansy got up and started to walk away from him, "Are you sure about that?"

Ron sat there staring at the door Pansy had just walked out of. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Well he did want Hermione back, and Draco is evil. He would be doing Hermione a favor by getting her away from him again. He would have to cover his ass good this time though. Hermione knows that he set up Draco the first time, she would suspect him again if he wasn't careful. He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

A/N: Well i finished this on Wednesday, but i wanted to wait a bit to post it so i could some reviews. So I'm already working on chapter 15 and i hope i can get it up for you guys. I felt with how short the last chapter was i should give ya'll some more. So here's what you guys were waiting on. Thanks again. I hope it doesn't contradict the last chapter any...don't ask.

Missez Malfoy.


	15. Smell the Morning Flowers

**Chapter 15- Smell the Morning Flowers**

A few mornings later Hermione and Draco were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when the morning post came. Draco looked up and saw a familiar silver owl fly towards him, "Mother." The owl flew towards him and as it landed he took the letter from its grasp and handed it a piece of toast. It stopped a minute to eat the toast and then it was off again back towards its house.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I am so happy to hear that you came home safe. I also have some bad news though. Pansy has taken ill and is currently at St. Mungos. They're not really sure what's wrong with her but she said she would really like to see you. I was hoping you could come and see her this weekend. It would really make her feel better to see an old friend. Please take a moment and think it over, I would love to see you too son._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"Who's it from Draco?" Hermione looked over at him shoving the letter in his pocket.

"My mother, she wants me to go visit Pansy in the hospital."

She looked at him, "Maybe you should Draco, it's always good to see old friends."

"Maybe for you, I don't think I'll go."

"No, you should Draco. It will be nice."

Draco glared down at his plate, "If it will make you happy then I'll go, but just for a short while."

Hermione smiled at him and then continued eating her breakfast. They sat in silence the rest of the morning and then Hermione walked with Draco to go get his things packed. The weekend was starting tomorrow and he knew the sooner he left the sooner he could come back.

The next day Hermione rode with him down to Hogsmeade and for some butterbeers. They said goodbye to each other and Hermione watched Draco apparate away. She then took a carriage back up to the castle. When she got out of the carriage she walked towards the doors leading into the school. She heard something behind and when she turned around she saw nothing but black.

_**lalala**_

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy here to see Pansy Parkinson." Draco looked at the nurse in the nurse's station and she pointed him down a narrow hall, "Thanks."

He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked down the hall. The whole hospital was cold and smelled. He figured with them being magic they could at least make the place feel more home-like. He kept on down all looked for the door marked Parkinson, but before he even got there he could hear his mother and Pansy talking.

He walked into the room and his mother jumped at the sight of him. She took his arms and looked him up and down and then took him in a big hug. Draco's eyes grew wide behind his mother's back, before his father died she was never one to hug. None of his family ever was.

He finally refocused and saw Pansy lying on the hospital bed. She pulled his mother off of him and walked to her beside.

"How are you Pansy?"

She smiled at him, "I'm doing fine, I've just been lying here for a few days."

"Do they know what's wrong with you yet?"

"No, they're still not sure. I'm glad you came though."

"Yes, well it's good to see your doing well.

_**lalala**_

Back at Hogwarts, a very out of breath Harry Potter ran through the doors of the hospital wing, "How is she?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up at him; "Miss Granger will be fine Mr. Potter. She was hit with a spell and knocked unconscious outside of the school. Hagrid found her about an hour ago."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Whoever it was was long gone by the time Hagrid got there."

"Thank you. Oh, do you have a spare bit of parchment and an owl? I need to send a letter off."

She walked into her office and came back out with what Harry needed. He quickly scribbled a letter to Draco and sent it off to where ever he was.

_**lalala**_

Draco had just gone down to lounge to get food for Pansy and himself when an owl entered the room and landed on Pansy's bed. She quickly took the letter off the bird and shooed it away. She saw Draco's name on it and opened it up.

_**Malfoy,**_

_**Hermione had been attacked. I think you really should be here for her right now. Hurry. **_

_**Harry**_

Pansy tore up the letter and stuffed the pieces under her pillow. As soon as she finished getting rid of it all she saw Draco enter the room.

"How long are you staying Draco?"

He looked her, "Just for tonight Pansy. I have to get back to the school."

"I could really use your help at home for a little while."

He glared at her, "I'll help you get home tomorrow but I really have to leave after that."

"If you wish Draco."

The next morning Draco helped Pansy back to her house. The doctors said that apparation was not really the best mode of transportation so Draco had to call his car to come pick them up. He took her bags to her room for her and when he cam back down she was sitting on her couch.

"Well Pansy, I have to leave."

"Draco do you remember what we used to have, back in school."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Pansy that was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago Draco. Remember when you Blaise Millicent and me used to be best friends." She pulled Draco down on the couch, "and when you and me used to date. Those were some great time weren't they Draco."

"Whatever you say there Pansy. Look I have to.."

"Draco I miss you. I don't understand what Granger has that I don't have. We could be so powerful together Draco, so great."

"I don't want power Pansy. I'm doing fine these days really."

"But think about it, you and me could rule the wizarding world. I remember when you used to talk about us doing that one-day. It always turned me on." She got up and walked towards him, "It can still happen Draco."

Draco just stared at her thinking, 'Does she know what's she's saying?'

"I can love you so much better than she does Draco." She pulled on his collar and brought his head down to kiss her lips. She pushed him away as quick as the kiss had started.

"I know you miss that Draco, you always said I was your favorite."

"Pansy get a grip. I don't want you, I never have."

"Oh but I see differently Draco. I can see it all in your eyes. You miss me too, you miss the power."

He pushed Pansy away, "I'm leaving."

"NO! Draco please stay, I need you here!"

"All you want to do is sleep with me Pansy, I'm sorry but you're not on the top of my list these days."

"Okay okay, just please stay. I won't try anything."

"I don't trust you."

"Slytherin's don't ever trust Draco."

"I'm only staying because my mother will kill me if I don't. I swear if you come crawling on me tonight I'll hex into last century."

Pansy slinked away towards her room and closed her door. Draco then sat down on her couch and rubbed his face. Why did he ever think it was okay to come and see her?

_**lalala**_

"Hey there Ginny."

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, but all right what happened."

Ginny pushed Harry's shoulder and woke him up; "She's awake Harry."

Harry jumped up, "Oh it's good to hear you talk Hermione. I've been so worried just sitting here."

"What happened?"

"Someone attacked you yesterday. Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure what was wrong."

"Where is Draco?'

"Oh, I'm not sure, I sent him an owl but no response had come back."

"He must still be with Pansy then."

"Pansy?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Yeah, she was put in the hospital the other day and Draco's mother sent for him to come and see her. He told me he wouldn't stay long though, he should be back tomorrow."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then looked at Hermione. They hoped she was right, for her sake.

Of course, two days later Draco still was not home. Hermione had been let out of the hospital wing and was back to teaching her classes. That morning McGonagall asked her about Draco.

"Do you know where Mr. Malfoy is Miss Granger?"

"No ma'am. I've owls to him but I have yet to get a response. I'm expecting him home anytime soon."

"Oh good, I was getting worried about him."

Later that night Ginny came to visit Hermione again, "Ginny what do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know Hermione, but he does love you."

"Yeah, I hope so. I just wish he would come home."

Hours later and miles away a small young woman was sleeping next to a tall blond man in a bed made for two.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know it's been awhile. But has interfered as usual. Colorguard tryouts have started and with me trying out for captain I've had an essay every night. Life is hard, but I will never abandon my story. I'm just sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy ever so much!

Missez Malfoy.


	16. Back

**Chapter 16-Back**

Early the next morning Hermione woke up feeling a body next to hers. Her mind suddenly flew back to the night before but she couldn't remember doing anything after dinner. She slowly turned her body around preparing for the worst. She opened her eyes when she turned all the way around and a face that she had been dying to see for the past few days.

That impeccable pale face and blond hair that looked so peaceful as he slept. He was laying there sleeping on his back with what looked like his clothes from the day before on, not knowing that Hermione was awake. She then remember that he had been gone for several days without so much as a letter and then preceded to push him off the bed.

"What the hell Hermione!" Draco said as he sat up from the floor.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to where he was, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS ATTACKED A FEW DAYS AGO AND YOU DIDN'T ASK IF I WAS OKAY!"

"You were attacked? By who? When?"

"I didn't know you cared _Malfoy. _No letter, no appearance, no nothing to ever let me no that you were okay. Harry sent you a letter, I sent you three!"

"I never got the letters!" Draco was standing up at this time.

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU DOING THERE WITH PANSY? HUH? I KNOW YOUR PAST WITH HER DRACO!" She pushed Draco back down on the floor.

"Nothing. They wouldn't let me leave Hermione. I tried."

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!"

Hermione slammed the door to her own room leaving Draco bruised on the floor by her bed. 'Well that went well.' Draco got up from the floor and sat on her bed. A few hours before Hermione had pushed him off the bed he had arrived back at Hogwarts. Back at the Parkinson's, Pansy was laying in her guest bed Petrified. Draco told her not to come crawling into his bed that night, but does Pansy ever listen? No.

It was a glorious moment for Draco, seeing Pansy's face when she woke up to him holding his wand to her. It was priceless. So as of right now she should be getting back to normal. He should have known from the beginning that it was a bad idea to try and stay for her, but Draco being the person he is gave in so she would just shut up.

_Draco woke up about five minutes before Pansy did and felt someone against his back. He first thought it was Hermione and then he remembered that he was at the Parkinson Manor. He rolled his eyes and slowly turned to face Pansy. He held his wand over her and waited for her to wake up. When she did her eyes were wide and she didn't say a word. _

_"I told you not to come in here Pansy." He then petrified her and left._

Of course when came back to Hogwarts, he didn't intend on Hermione pushing him off the bed. Okay so yeah, he deserved it. But wait, what was this about an attack? Draco walked out of Hermione's room and headed to his own to get ready for the lessons he desperately needed to start teaching again.

On his way down to his class he stopped at Hermione door of her classroom. He noticed that her first class had already started. A group of 4th year Ravenclaws it looked like. He looked back up at her and when she saw him, she slammed the door with a quick flick of her wand. What exactly has she meant by his past with Pansy? They had dated, but they were never that public...were they?

_"You know Hermione; everyone has a date for the Yule Ball already. Neville has Ginny, Seamus has Lavender, Ernie has Hannah, and ever Malfoy is going with Pansy. Do you have a date?"_

_"Yes I do Parvati. Just wait and you'll see."_

_Later at the Yule Ball, Hermione showed up with Victor Krum. One of Hermione's most prized moments at Hogwarts was seeing everyone's face when she came in with him. After all the formal dancing Hermione watched Draco and Pansy dance for a while. It was disgusting how much they touched each other and 'grinded' against each other. It didn't leave much to imagine about when they went up stairs for the night. Everyone knew that Pansy was madly in love with Draco._

_Draco watched Hermione that night too. She looked a lot different that night. He couldn't help but to think that if she wasn't a mudblood he would have had her a long time ago._

Draco sighed and continued on his way to the dungeons. He set up his caldron at the front of the class and then put one on every desk in classroom. He set all the ingredients they were going to need on top of the table by the window and then closed the windows. His first lesson of the day was with 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor. He loved teaching that group if kids. They reminded him so much of his time in school.

He went up to his office and closed his door. He then sat down in his chair for the first time in a while. He straightened out all his papers and took a look at the notes Snape had left for him about what he had taught them. He always knew he could trust Snape with his class. Most of the students who had had Snape in the past years were very happy to now have Draco, and cringed at just the thought of having Snape back for potions. It was great.

He heard the students come in the classroom and start talking. You would think by now they would learn to behave different in a classroom. He stood up and straightened out his robes and then smoothed back his hair. He took a quick glance at himself in his full-length mirror and then threw the door of his office open. All talking ceased.

"Just because I have been absent from this room for a couple days does not mean that you can act wild in my classroom. You will continue to respect me as your teacher."

He went on lecturing his class about respecting him for about twenty minutes, before he threw them into their next lesson. Draco made them figure out what each ingredient was that that they needed to use. He sat back and watched as the caldrons were blowing up every five minutes.

"If you mess up start over from the beginning. If I run out of materials then those of you not done will fail."

Draco got up from his desk and then walked around the students working. It seemed that while he was gone Snape had put made them partner up with someone from the other house. What memories.

_"Since you two are Head Boy and Girl you will be partners in every class you have together. I expect you to help influence friendships between house, especially those of your own."_

_Draco and Hermione looked helplessly at their headmaster. Did he really expect them to get along?_

Hermione was thinking about the same thing as she watched from the door of Draco's class. Neither he nor anyone else had noticed her presence and she was thankful for that. She always knew Draco would become a good teacher.

Hermione watched as a Slytherin boy and Gryffindor girl worked together at a table. They looked like they were going to strangle each other. Hermione laughed.

_"Hermione, Draco. I am very disappointed in both of you. You were both chosen for this position because I thought you two could look past your differences."_

_"Professor, I am so sorry, it was my fault. I just snapped."_

_"Yes, Miss Granger. I'm sure that giving Mr. Malfoy a broken nose was a result of 'snapping.' Mr. Malfoy I know that you provoked her in some way."_

_Draco looked away from Dumbledore, "Yes sir."_

_"You two need to work something out or you_ will _be stripped of your positions."_

_They looked at each other, "Yes sir."_

"Class dismissed. Professor Granger, is there something you needed?"

Hermione snapped out of her flashback and looked up at Draco. The students were filing out of the classroom and soon enough she was alone with Draco.

"Oh..um..I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have yelled the way I did. I'm still mad about you being with her all night, but I don't want to know what happened."

Draco walked towards her and took her around the waste, "Well Miss Granger I'm glad you have come to your senses."

"Draco I'm still mad at you." He started to kiss her neck, "Draco you can't do this."

"Shut up Granger."

doda

"Well Hermione, how have you been doing?"

Hermione looked up from her desk, "Hey Ron, how are you?"

"I've been better. How are these kids treating you?"

"The students are fine."

"I heard that Draco and you hit a rough patch from Harry."

"He was gone for a couple days, but everything is find now."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm sorry Ron, but another class of mine is about to begin."

"Oh all right. I'll see you soon then Hermione."

"Yes, Ron."

Ron walked away from Hermione's room and smacked his forehead. How did all his plans fall through? It was insane. It was driving him insane. Every plot foiled some how. He needed to talk to Pansy about happened. She was supposed to seduce Draco for him. Where had she gone wrong?

* * *

A/N: Remember all the flashbacks are in italics. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. The end of the school year is here so that means exams and a I had tryouts for a while. I MADE CAPTAIN! Woot! lol. I hope this is all right for you guys.

m.m.


	17. Why?

Everything happens for a reason  
but the **hard part** is trying to  
_figure out_ what that reason is

**Chapter 17- Why?**

"Draco I don't think it's appropriate for me to be meeting your mother right now."

"Hermione you have never met her even when we were engaged. Even though she hates the idea of me marrying a muggle born she wants to meet you." Draco squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"That's very comforting Draco."

"You should know though, my mother isn't a typical mother. She's very blunt."

Her laughed, "Draco, no one in your family is typical."

Draco laughed and they continued on the path up to Malfoy Manor. Since Draco had been teaching, his mother was staying there again. Memories started flooding back to Hermione as she started to see the Manor over the hill. Her more recent memories of the home were not pleasant ones. She hadn't noticed but she had stopped walking and was just staring at the house.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Draco waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's just get this over with."

Draco knocked on the front door of the manor and they stood and waited. A few seconds later a small house elf opened the door.

"Master Draco and Miss Hermione, it's so good to see you again."

Hermione brought her self down to be level with the elf, "It's good to see you to Bruno."

"Mistress Narcissa is waiting in the study for you."

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the study. She had loved the study while she lived with Draco. It was her safe haven at the home. On the way there Hermione looked at her surroundings. It looked just as she had remembered it dark and mysterious, but home none the less.

"Are you ready Hermione?"

"Ready as I'll every be."

Draco pushed open the door to the study and then closed it quietly behind them. Hermione looked up and Narcissa was sitting in a chair looking out the window. The fire was lit and there was a glass on the table.

"Mother." Draco straightened himself out and pulled Hermione towards his mother.

His mother stood up when she heard the footsteps approached her. She wasn't nearly as tall as Draco was but considerably taller than Hermione's 5'5 figure. Her long blonde hair reached the middle of her back and she carried herself just as Draco did, with arrogance. She walked with her chin high and looked at people down her nose. Okay, Hermione was a little intimidated.

"Draco. You really should come see me more often." She hugged her son and then quickly gave Hermione a once over before walking towards her.

"Mother this is Hermione Granger."

"I know who she is Draco." Narcissa walked in a circle around Hermione and looked her up and down some more, "You should have prepared me though to see her."

Okay, so Hermione was really intimidated. She wasn't sure whether to respond to Narcissa's rude comment or let Draco defend her. With one look at the woman she decided on the latter.

"Have you been doing well mother?"

Okay so maybe Draco wouldn't defend her. Damn.

"As well as can be expected without my son and husband around."

"Mother don't put me on a guilt trip, you know I'm working at Hogwarts."

"Well, I would prefer that you would take after your father and work at the ministry."

Draco scoffed; "I don't want to be like my father."

"Working at the ministry is a very respectably job for a Malfoy. You know people hold us to high standards, it's one thing to go work as a teacher but a something completely different to go and marry a mudblood."

Hermione was dumbstruck. Had Narcissa forgot Hermione was there? Apparently not because just then she gave Hermione a death glare and walked towards her again.

"I will not have you bring down the name of Malfoy. We are highly regarded in the Wizarding World and if it were up to me Draco would never spoke to you to begin with."

"Mother I think that is enough, Hermione-"

"Now now Draco, your mother is entitled to her own opinions no matter how wrong they may be. Mrs. Malfoy you son is very important to me and he will be with who he wants. Now in my opinion the Pureblood society is much too over rated because of people like you and I think bringing me into the family would help you get your head out of your.."

"Hermione I think its time to go. Mother I will be seeing you again shortly."

Draco pulled Hermione through the Manor for a third time that day and Narcissa watched. She was very impressed with the daring that this girl had to stand up to a Malfoy. Narcissa sat back in her chair and smiled as she looked out the window watching them walk away from the Manor.

"Draco how dare you let her speak to me that way. Have you ever defended me against her? Is that what she always does when you get on the topic of me."

"Hermione I think you defended your self enough for both of us in there and I don't think you will seeing my mother for a long time. She's not a typical woman Hermione; I tried to warn you. She knows spells and charms that could rival my father's wicked ways it's not a good thing to push her."

"Draco you're so...UG!"

Hermione apparted as soon as she got out of the gates of Malfoy Manor gates. Draco sighed and then did the same.

doda..

It was now early March and Draco and Hermione were living a great life together at Hogwarts. Strangely nothing out of the ordinary had happened since they had visited Malfoy Manor. Ron had not come around and neither had Pansy or Lavender. Somehow something was not right though.

Harry was visiting the school today and was going to be spending time with Draco and Hermione. He had been offered a position at the school but turned it down. There were just too many painful memories to relive every single day of his life. Now he had Ginny that was all he needed now that most of the Death Eaters were gone.

Hermione left Draco early that morning to go and pick some stuff from Hogsmeade. Two hours after she left, Harry arrived and met Draco in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"How is everything Malfoy?" Harry said as he shook Draco's hand.

"As good as it gets Potter, what about you and mini Weasley."

Harry laughed, "We're wonderful. Married life is treating us well."

Draco nodded his head, "Hermione should be back soon, she just went to pick up some stuff from Hogsmeade. You know how she gets when she goes there."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, she's probably in Flourish and Blotts reading a book."

After waiting about an hour for Hermione to come back from Hogsmeade, Draco and Harry headed down to Hogsmeade to find her themselves. They searched the first couple of stores together and then split up to find her. Draco went to Flourish and Blotts and there was no sign of Hermione anywhere. Harry stepped inside The Three Broomsticks and again there was no sign of Hermione. He even asked Madam Rosemerta.

They met outside The Three Broomsticks and then went on searching the rest of the town for her. An hour later there was still no sign of Hermione.

Draco looked at Harry, "Maybe we missed her and she's already up at the castle, we didn't ever think to check the rooms."

They then headed back up the Hogwarts to check her room and her classroom. Draco headed up to the staff room to find her and Harry to the Transfiguration room.

**doda..**

Hermione woke up to a dark and damp room. There was no one there, no windows, just a cot and a wooden door. She ran up to it and looked out the small bars at the top. It was an empty hallway. She pulled on the door and kicked at it and then searched herself for her wand. It wasn't there.

"Don't even try to escape. You never will."

Hermione gaped, "Oh my god."

**doda..**

Harry and Draco had just burst through door of the Headmistress's office and scared her half to death.

"Excuse Mr. Potter, Professor Malfoy, is there something the matter?"

They looked at each other, "Yes, Hermione is missing."

* * *

**a/n:** I'm so horrible. I never wanted to be one of the writers who waited a month to update and look what I did. Hmpf. I do have some sort of excuse though, I've been at camp since Sunday and had writer's block. But I hope that you guys like this chapter, and leave me some reviews it'll help me write. : D

fantazyfinder4vr- Thanks a lot! I just got back from Colorguard camp. lol. I hope you have good shows too!

M.M.


	18. They'll Come

**Chapter 18-They'll Come**

Hermione was walking around her cell looking for any possible flaw in the walls that could get her out. There was none. She was stuck there until someone found her. She ran to the door when she her footsteps. The man on the other side was wearing a cloak with a head that kept his face a secret.

She held the bars that were at the top of the door and screamed out at her kidnapper, "What do you want with me?"

"You silly girl."

"They'll come for me you know. Harry. Draco. They'll find me and take me home."

He laughed from under his cloak and turned his back towards her, "Good." The man opened her door suddenly and she flew back against the wall and into darkness.

**doda...**

"Potter it was Weasley, it had to be him. I know it was." Draco said as he was walking out the Headmistress's office.

"Stop jumping to conclusions Malfoy. No one has even seen Ron in months." Harry argued.

Draco stopped, "Exactly. He's been planning this Potter. He's found a place to hide her away and he took the time away to plan it so he could take her from us. We have to find him Potter. We find him and then we find her."

Harry hit his forehead with his hand, "Fine. Let's go see Mrs. Weasley she will know where to find Ron."

Draco and Harry headed out to the Burrow. Draco so mad he was shaking. It had to be Weasley, he was the only who would have any reason to take Hermione. He had wanted her back since Hermione left him. He had been behind everything that had gone wrong in their relationship so far.

Harry put his arm out in front of Draco when they got to the kitchen door of the Burrow, "Let me do the talking."

Draco glared at Harry as he knocked on the door. They waited there until they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Mrs. Weasley pulled the door open and smiled when she saw the guys.

"Harry! Draco! How you two doing? Harry, you and Ginny simply must come by here more often."

"Yes Molly I know. Draco and I were wondering if you could tell us where Ron was staying at the present moment? We want to go and see him." Molly Weasley smiled at them.

"Oh yes, come on in and have some tea."

About an hour later Harry and Draco were on their way through the woods that sat behind the Burrow. Harry Potter was never one to refuse tea from Molly Weasley so they were both stuck at the Burrow talking to a lonely Weasley. She talked about how lonely she had been with none of the kids living with her anymore and about how much she missed everyone, expecially Hermione. She then lectured Draco about bringing her over, the two looked at each other when she said that and just nodded their heads there was no need to worry her, at least not yet.

Now Draco was starting to get tired of walking, "Why can't Weasley live somewhere out in the open like a normal person?"

Harry looked at Draco, "Do you call living behind gates in a Mansion that is protected with every kind cloaking charm normal?"

"For me yes."

Harry rolled his eyes and then looked back ahead of him, "Oh good, there it is."

Draco looked up and saw a small little cottage smack dab in front of them. It was kind of run down and dirty but for Ron Weasley it fit right. Draco scrunched his nose up in disgust and ran his finger over the stair rail.

"How could anyone live here?"

Harry shook his head; "Not everyone can live life luxuriously like you Malfoy."

Harry went to the door to knock on it and before his fist hit the door it was gone. He looked back and Draco was holding his wand out in front of him, "It slipped."

Harry shook his head again and then walked into the home. It was nothing out of the ordinary, a couch on the left wall and a small kitchen right next to it. Draco walked in still with his nose crunched up and started hitting things to ground. It was then that Ron Weasley emerged from the back of the house.

He looked around at the two men, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Draco advanced towards him, "Where is she Weasley?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Where is Hermione?"

Ron's eyes open wide, "So she finally got the sense to run away. I'll have to congratulate her when I see..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Ron was now on the floor holding his cheek, "She didn't leave me Weasley she was taken from me and I want her back."

Ron scrambled to his feet; "I haven't talked to her in months Malfoy you should know that. You won't let step foot near her."

"I don't believe you Weasley."

"Damn it Malfoy, I don't know where she is, why don't you go ask one of your Death Eater friends?"

'Smack'

"Stop fucking hitting me Malfoy."

Harry pushed Malfoy behind him and helped Ron off the ground, "Hermione's gone missing from Hogsmeade Ron and we want to know where she is."

"And I'm the one you thought would know?"

"Well, with everything that's been going on with you guys, yes."

Ron shook his head; "I haven't seen her Harry I promise."

Harry shook his hand, "Okay; we will see you later then." Harry took Draco's shoulder and they apparated away leaving Ron to fall back on the couch looking very confused.

**Doda..**

Hermione was so tired. She had refused to sleep since she had been there, she didn't know what could happen if she did. She still hadn't seen her kidnapper's face and she was scared. She didn't know what this guy could do to her.

"Mudblood."

Hermione looked towards the door, "What do you want?"

The man leaned against the doorframe, "So exactly where are your two saviors you talked about?"

"They'll be here." Hermione could see half of his face, it seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Yeah I know, I want you to write them a letter."

Hermione stood up, "What?"

He threw a small piece of parchment and a quill at her and slammed the door before she could get any closer, "Just push it through the door when your finished."

Hermione was completely confused.

**doda..**

Draco and Harry were sitting in the Room of Requirement thinking about who would have taken Hermione. Draco regretted even saying this but Weasley had been right, It could have been a Death Eater. They would surely have a grudge against him or Hermione. It could have been a random attack for all they knew.

With one simple peck at the window a large owl entered the room and landed on Draco's leg. Draco took the letter from its claws and started reading.

"Potter where is your bird?"

"Hedwig?"

"Yes that one, this letter if from Hermione. We have to find someway to trace it to her."

Harry called Hedwig to him and told her to follow the other owl. Harry found it strange that the first owl waited for Hedwig. "Let me see the letter." Draco handed it over.

Dear Draco,

I am doing all right here, wherever here might be. I wish I could tell you who took me, but I don't know that either. I saw his face, it was so familiar Draco, but I just couldn't figure it out. He's feeding me though. If you can believe it he is letting me write to you, somehow I don't think that is a good thing but I had to let you know I was okay. I know that Harry and you are looking for, I trust you Draco. I love you both.

Hermione.

"Malfoy it's a trap." Harry said as she put the letter on the desk.

Draco was looking out the window, "I don't care, we have to find her."

"We don't know what we're going up against Draco."

Draco threw his hands on to the desk, "Damn it Potter, you took down the basilisk, got rid of Dementors, and killed fucking Voldemort, why are you worrying about this guy? He took Hermione, Potter. We have to get her back."

**__**

doda...

Only a couple miles away from Hogwarts a man was sitting at a desk of his own. A large owl came to him and landed on his shoulder soon followed by a slightly smaller snow-white owl. The man gave them both treats and the other owl flew owl.

"Only a matter of time now Evan until they come to find her. Then everything will be okay again."

* * *

**A/n**: I wanted to get a new update out as soon as I could. I hope it's good. Haven't been getting very many reviews but i chalk that up to lack of updates. Soooo I'm hoping I can get a few more this week. Hope you guys enjoy! 

M.M.


	19. Man Hunt

**Chapter 19- Man Hunt**

"Come on, where are they?" Hermione was sitting on the bed she had and holding her knees to her chest. She wasn't sure how long she had been there but she was getting tired of staying awake. She could tell this guy was dangerous, she also figured he was a Death Eater. Great, just what she needed.

Hermione stood up when she heard footsteps. The door to her cell was pushed open and the man in the hood stood there. She could see from his nose down. She knew who it was, but it seemed like the name of the person was just stuck on the tip of her tongue. He was carrying a bag with him this time.

"Here mudblood put this on. Your boyfriend should be here soon."

Hermione walked closed to him, "How do you know that Draco is coming?"

"A Malfoy never loses something that's his." The man said as he turned around and slammed her door behind him. So all hope wasn't gone yet. Draco was coming and hopefully with Harry. It was a trap though. She knew that now and she had known that when she sent them the letter, but she couldn't just sit there. She knew that Draco and Harry would come for her and could surely taken down anyone who stood in their way.

_**doda...**_

"Are you ready Potter?" Draco Malfoy was standing impatiently waiting on Harry to come out of the bathroom so they could go and find Hermione. His owl Hedwig found out exactly where to go and they had waited until the next morning to set off.

"Yeah I'm ready." Harry said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Do you have the cloak of yours?" Harry nodded, "And your sure that owl of yours knows where to go?"

"Positive. Calm down Malfoy, we're going to get her back." Harry slapped Draco's shoulder and headed out the door into the halls of Hogwarts. Even though Hermione had been gone for a few days now no one other themselves, Ron, and McGonagall knew that Hermione was missing. They planned to keep it that way because Hermione was going to be home later that night.

They had made it to the doors of Hogwarts where they were met with a very unexpected visitor, "Malfoy, Harry. I've come to help you find Hermione."

Draco shook his head, "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you go Weasley."

"Malfoy we could use some help, we don't know what's waiting on us there."

"No, he doesn't deserve to go with us after all he has done to Hermione."

"I want her back just as much as you do Malfoy. She was one of my best friends after all." Ron and was fumbling with his fingers and looking to the ground, "I've done some bad things in the past and I've realized they were selfish. I want to help get her back because I care about her and nothing more."

Draco breathed in heavily and then Harry spoke before he could, "do you have your broom Ron?"

"It's outside." Ron motioned towards the door.

"Then let's go." Harry led the way out the door and Draco followed close behind. He sneered at Ron as he past and Ron followed him out the door. This was certainly going to be an interesting trip. When they got out of the castle Hedwig was sitting on the stairs waiting for Harry. Harry patted her on the back.

"Ready to lead the way there Hedwig?"

Hedwig took of flying and the three guys took off after her.

**DoDa..**

"What do you want with Draco?" Hermione yelled at the man outside her door.

"I want his money and his power. You see Granger, the Malfoy's have influence and if he ever wants to see you again he will have to agree to my terms." The man kicked the door open and threw a spell at Hermione that pinned her against the wall.

"What are your terms?" Hermione was struggling against the invisible ropes holding her up.

The man walked closer and pulled his fingers down her face, "I want him to come back to us and reek havoc once again. With your precious Draco on our side we could take over the Wizarding world."

"You won't be able to do this, with or without Draco. The ministry of Magic took down the Dark Lord and they can certainly take down your stupid group."

"That's what you think Mudblood. We have hundreds of people all around spying for us even inside your precious Ministry. We also know a lot more than the Dark Lord did. We learned from his careless mistakes. Malfoy is still evil no matter how hard you believe he isn't. He is a Malfoy and that will never change. He came back to us you know, after you left him. He was lost, so he came back and we made him powerful again, but he found out where you were he left us again. Our cause seemed to pail in comparison to you. This time though we have you now."

Hermione spat in his face, "You bastard."

He wiped his hand across his face and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione struggled against him but it was no use, "I always wondered how a mudblood tasted."

The mystery man walked away from Hermione and slammed the door to her cell. She then felt her body fall limp against the grounded when his spell was broken.

**doda..**

Harry, Ron, and Draco landed the brooms outside a house. Hedwig flew off back to Hogwarts and then the guys looked around. It was dark, but it seemed as though there was no type of protection around the house. They walked toward the house with the wands pointed out waiting for anything to jump out at them. Draco was the first to reach the door.

He looked towards Harry, "There is nothing stopping us from getting in here. It's a trap Potter."

"Hermione said it would be." Harry looked at him.

"Be ready for anything." Ron said.

Harry and Draco nodded at Ron and he pushed open the door. There was a lone figure in the corner of the room that seemed to be guarding a door. Draco advanced towards him in split second.

"It's about time you got here Malfoy. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about your mudblood." Draco shot a spell towards him and it was blocked effortless. "You have to come back to us Malfoy. That's the only way to get her back. You two would make brilliant additions to our team."

Harry shot a spell from behind Draco and the person was knocked onto the ground. Draco stepped on him and went through the door. Hermione was on the ground with her knees to her chest.

Draco ran up to her and picked her up, "are you all right?"

"Oh Draco! Yes, yes I'm find let's get out of here."

Draco carried Hermione out of the room and back to where Harry and Ron were. Ron had the man in a full-body bind while Harry was behind him about to take off his mask.

**A/N: Ha** Cliffie. Nice one. Sorry it has taken me so long again. Band camp has been pretty harsh these days and I have a job now. But this story will get finished. I'm sorry that it's short but I really needed to get this out for you guys. I hope you like it.

Ps. Hedwig really was Hedwig and Evan was the man's bird.

Missez Malfoy.


	20. Weak

**Chapter 20-Weak**

Harry had the hood of the man's robe in his hand and was about to pull it down when Draco and Hermione emerged from the room. He pulled back the hood and they all gasped.

"What is this some sort of surprise? Did you fools actually believe that I was on the light side?"

Draco set Hermione down on the ground and walked towards him, "You gave into this shit Zabini? I thought you and me both were over it."

"Well Malfoy I seem to remember only a couple months ago you were back to your old ways. We both come from a long line of Pureblooded Wizards Malfoy and you can't change that. You and I will always be evil."

"I understand where I come from Zabini, but I have no ambitions to want to serve your dead Master. He was nothing but a fool."

"But we are not fools Malfoy. We could change the world. We could make the world what we always wanted it to be."

"Give it up Zabini, you're never going to get anywhere."

"Malfoy you won't get out of here until you agree to my terms."

Draco laughed, "How do you expect to hold the four of us back Zabini."

Blaise snapped his fingers and four more wizards appeared behind the gang. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all taken from behind and had a wand pointed at their throat.

"What do you think about those odds now Malfoy?"

"You're weak Zabini; you can't even fight without taking someone by surprise."

Zabini laughed at Draco and then yelled to someone in the back of the house. Draco watched him carefully and then he saw another man come out of a room carrying someone. Draco's eyes widened when he realized that the man was holding his mother, who looked to be unconscious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Zabini?"

"I figured that just getting Granger wouldn't be enough to sway you, so I picked up someone else on the way here. I knew this one would tug on those thin heartstrings of yours."

"All right Zabini, let's just get out of here already."

"Draco, No!" Hermione headed towards Draco, but she was pulled back by a one of Blaise's men.

"Don't touch me."

Zabini nodded at him and then they all disappeared leaving the other three to fall to ground.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and then to the ground. Something was definitely wrong about what had just happened, but Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

Ron spoke first, "What the hell just happened?'

Hermione was holding her head in her hands she mumbled, "I have no idea."

"He just went with them willingly."

"He wouldn't do that to me right? He's changed he's not a death eater anymore."

Harry stood up and pulled Hermione off the ground, "Let's get out of here."

Hermione clinged to Harry's arm as the walked back to the outside of the house. Harry and Ron mounted their brooms as Hermione crawled on the back of Harry's. Hermione was totally out of it. In her mind she was replaying everything that Draco and she has gone through since he had been back. He had promised her he wasn't a Death Eater and she believed. He never let on for a minute, how could she have been so stupid to trust him the way she did.

The same thoughts were going through Ron's head. She had left him for Draco, and now Draco has up and left her. She had given him her trust and he threw it back at her. Ron looked back and Hermione and frowned she looked so pitiful. Her forehead was furrowed and her lips in a tight line. She was going to be a wreck for the next couple of days. Oh, he was going to kill Draco Malfoy.

Harry felt Hermione's arms around him; she had been through way too much already to go through this now. He life was finally getting back together and Draco had to go and ruin it again. Asshole. Harry had a strange feeling about Draco though.

Hermione got off Harry's broom as soon as it landed at Hogwarts. She headed straight to McGonagall's office with Harry and Ron hot on her heels. Hermione knocked on the door once and then threw it open.

"Draco's gone. He went with the Death Eaters."

McGonagall jumped up from her seat, "What do you mean went with them?"

"He went willingly with them."

McGonagall jumped when Harry and Ron burst through the door, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"We were with her Professor, we saw Malfoy go with the Death Eaters and Zabini."

She looked at Harry; "Mr. Zabini was involved too?"

Ron answered her, "Yeah, and they had Malfoy's mom."

McGonagall shook her head, these kids would never stop getting in trouble, "Mr. Weasley take Ms. Granger to her room, she needs to get some sleep. I would like you to stay there all night; I want you to make sure Mr. Malfoy does not come back for her. Make sure she sleeps."

Ron nodded at McGonagall and took Hermione back to her room. Harry watched him walked away with her and then turned back to the Headmistress.

"I don't know what happened tonight, but it doesn't feel right. I have to find where Malfoy is, I need to know what's going on."

"Go, but you must hurry Potter.

Harry nodded and left the room. McGonagall looked up at the portraits of the previous Headmistress and Headmaster's. She stopped when she got to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Why are these kids tortured so Albus?"

"It's their destiny Minerva."

"We need you back Albus."

"You're doing just fine Minerva, just fine."

Ron sat up and watched Hermione toss and turn in her bed. She was so torn up over Draco again. Ron watched her wishing that he could help her some how. There was nothing he could do now though but make sure she was safe, at least physically. Hermione was weak now, weaker than ever. It was all because of Draco as usual.

Draco was her weakness, he always had been.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. It's been way too long and i'm sorry. Life has pretty much taken over and it stinks. I have a job, school, & band. Those things pretty much leave me with about 2 open hours at night which is spent eating, showering and relaxing. But here is an update, i hope you enjoy, im severly sorry if you dont. please forgive me. Happy Early Halloween.

M.M.


End file.
